I'm Here To Help
by journey maker
Summary: After a terrible beating from his father Joey stubbles upon a body bloody and abused, will they find out who did it? Rated for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey had been walking through the park after another beating from his father, he had a black eye and his nose was still bleeding. His head was down so that no one could see his face, when all of a sudden he heard someone crying.

Joey followed the sound and that's when he found him, he was naked and Joey could tell that he had been raped; it was bad from all the blood that the person was lying in.

Joey took off his jacket, walked as quiet as he could to the person and talked softly, he said, "It's me Joey, just lay still, I'm going to pick you up and get you some medical attention."

He was shaking so badly that Joey could barely hold him, Joey kept talking softly as he carried the poor soul to the nearest place he knew of, Kaiba Manor. Joey rang the bell and Mokuba Kaiba's voice answered. Joey told Mokuba, "It's me Joey, I need some help please."

The gates opened and Joey could see the front door to the Manor open and three men came running towards him, one was Kaiba himself. When they saw who Joey was holding, the look of pure anger came across Kaiba's face, he said, "Who did this to him?"

Joey quietly said as not to scare the person he was holding, he said, "I don't know, I found him like this in the park." Roland then softly said, "I'll take him." So as they hurried inside, Kaiba grabbed the phone and called his personal doctor, "I need you here now!"

Then took the person down the elevator to the hospital and as Roland carefully laid the person on the bed, Joey was there telling him that he was all right, that no one was going to hurt him. Then the doctor came and ordered everyone out, but Kaiba said, "Joey is allowed to stay."

When they left the room, Kaiba said, "I want the one responsible for this rape found, bring the guilty ones to me." Roland nodded that he understood and he and the other two men went find out if anyone knew what happened.

After the doctor was through examining the person, he said to Joey, "He'll sleep for awhile, I gave him a mild tranquilizer, he's going to be fine, but he'll also be in pain. When he wakes up, get him to take a warm bath and put some of this powder in the water it'll help." Joey thanked the doctor then he went back to sit down beside the bed, he gently held the hand of the one lying on the bed.

Kaiba went back and entered the room and went over to where Joey and he said, "How are you doing?"

Joey didn't look him directly in the face and said, "What do you mean?"

Kaiba then said, "You had the hell beat out of you tonight, probable by that bastard that call himself your father, isn't that right?"

Tears ran down Joey's face and he said, "Hell I'm use to it, but god, he didn't deserve this, if I find out who did it, I'll kill them myself."

Kaiba then said, "Roland is looking into it, you need to stay here with him, he doesn't know me or my brother like he knows you."

Joey then wiped the tears from his face and he asked, "Can I have something to drink?"

Seto smiled at him and he left and when he returned, he had a tall glass of water and he said, "Is this alright?"

Joey took the glass and said, "Its fine." As he drank it he didn't take his eyes off the person lying on the bed, the person started moaning and Joey laid his hand on his arm and whispered, "It's alright, I'm here." The person settled down and went back to sleep.

Mokuba came down to the hospital wing and as he went into the room, he saw who was laying on the bed, he gasped and tears filled his eyes, "Seto, who did that to him?"

Seto went over to his brother and put his arm around his brother's shoulder and said, "We don't know, but Roland and the men are out looking into it."

Seto then told his brother, "You need to go back upstairs, if anyone calls here asking for him, you haven't seen him or do you know where he is, do you understand?"

Mokuba hugged Seto and as he started leaving the room he said, "I understand, and brother when he wakes, tell him I'm sorry."

Seto then looked at Joey's face and he went over to the sink and took two paper towel, wet them and said, "Here, wipe your face, if you need to there's a mirror over the sink over there."

Joey thanked him and as he settled back onto the chair, Seto knew that it was uncomfortable, so he left and when he came back, two men was with him, they brought in a recliner and Seto said, "Here this is more comfortable, you might even get a little sleep."

Joey stood up and held out his hand and as Seto shook it Joey said, "Thanks." Then he sat down next to the bed, Seto left the room and went back upstairs, when he got to his room, he turned on his laptop and started typing, he was determined to find out who raped the person Joey brought there.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

In the middle of the night, Joey woke up to the sound of whimpering. He opened his eyes and realized where he was, he stood up and touched his had and whispered, "I'm here, it's alright."

Then Yugi went back to sleep, Joey sat there wondering if he should call his friends and let them know what happened and then there's the Yugi's grandpa and Yami tears filled Joey's eyes, Solomon and Yami was in Egypt helping Professor Hawkins, should he call Solomon and let him know what happened?

Then the door opened and Kaiba walked in, he walked over to the bed and asked Joey, "How's he doing?"

Joey wiped the tears from his face and said, "He was whimpering, I think he's dreaming of what happened. What should I do, Solomon and Yami are in Egypt, and should I call him and let him know what happened to Yugi?"

Seto said, "I don't know what to tell you, you know Mr. Motou and Yami better then I do, but if I were him, I'd want to know what happened to my grandson."

Joey sat down and ran his hands over his face and then he said, "I need to find out who did this to Yugi before I call anyone."

Seto put his hand on Joey's shoulder and said, "Roland's talking to some of the people who know things on the street, if anyone can find out its him."

Joey yawned and said, "Can I please get a cup of Coffee." Seto did something that not many people ever seen him do, he smiled and said, "I'll be right back."

Joey closed his eyes then he wondered why Yugi was in that part of the park, it was where some of the drug dealers pushed their drugs, could it be one of the dealers who raped Yugi?

Yugi then opened his eyes and whispered, "Where am I?" Joey stood up and said, "You're safe now." Tears ran down Yugi's face as he looked at Joey. "Do you know what happened to me?" Yugi asked.

Joey grabbed a tissue and gave it to Yugi who wiped at the tears, and then Joey said, "Yes, I know."

Then the door opened and Yugi jumped and Joey said, "It's only Kaiba." Yugi blinked and the he said, "Why is Kaiba here?"

Seto gave Joey a thermos of coffee and a couple of cups, then he walked over and looked down a Yugi and he said, "You're at the Manor, we're in the private hospital I have here, how are you feeling?"

Yugi moved, he moaned, and Joey said, "Try not to move, you'll cause the stitches to rip and you'll start bleeding again." Yugi had tears in his eyes and then he softly said, "Why did they do this to me?"

Joey looked at Kaiba and then Joey said, "Do you know who they are?" Yugi closed his eyes, he started shaking, and then he said, "No, no I don't know who it was."

Then Joey gently touched the side of Yugi's face and said, "Here, take one of these pills, the doctor said that they'd help with the pain." Yugi took the pills and swallowed them, and then he closed his eyes and tried not to think of what happened.

When he was asleep, Joey looked at Seto and he said, "The part of the park where I found Yugi is where the drug dealer sell their drugs and some of them scare the hell out of me."

Seto said, "I'll tell Roland about it, maybe he can find out who are the ones who raped Yugi, then he looked down at the young man lying there and he said mostly to himself, _"He reminds me of me."_

That's when Joey knew that Seto too had been raped and it probably was his stepfather, Gozaburo.

Joey also knew what it was like to be raped; hell, his own father did it to him, laughing as he shoved his cock in and out of Joey's anus.

Just then Roland came in, walked over to Seto, and whispered something to him, Seto turned to look at Joey and he said, "Roland found out that Tea went to the Game Shop and found out that it wasn't open, that Yugi wasn't there, she's asking questions around town."

Joey then said, "In the morning, if Yugi's alright with it, I'll go talk to Tea, she won't tell anyone if I ask her not to."

Roland then said, "Mokuba is wondering how Yugi is doing." Seto said, "I'll go talk to him, Joey if you need anything use the phone over on the table."

After Roland and Seto left, Joey sat there beside the bed, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep, only to be waken by Yugi screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE, NO DON'T DO THAT, STOP IT HURTS, PLEASE OH DEAR GOD STOP!"

Joey jumped to his feet, lowered the railing, took Yugi into his arms, and whispered, "It's alright, and I'm here for you." Yugi opened his eyes and grabbed hold of Joey, crying so hard it felt like he was going to bust apart.

Joey finally got him to stop crying and then he said, "Yugi, it'll get better, I promise." Yugi looked at Joey and he said, "How in the hell do you know it'll get better?"

Joey then looked into Yugi's eyes and he said, "When I was fourteen, my dad and two of his friends raped me, they thought it was fun and it lasted for hours, I thought that I was going to die, but then they all passed out from all the booze they had been drinking.

I finally was able to crawl to the bathroom, I filled the tub with warm water and somehow I got into the water and sat there, letting the water wash the feel of them touching me and raping me. I got out of the tub, got dressed and crawled out my bedroom window and went to the park."

Yugi then said, "That was where we found you wasn't it, we didn't know what happened to you, you never told any of us, why?"

Joey looked away, and then he said, "I was afraid that one of you would say something and my father would find out, he's one mean son-of-a-bitch and I didn't want any of you to get hurt."

Yugi moved then and he said, "Do you think a bath would help me?" Joey stood up, walked over to the sink, picked up an envelope and said, "The doctor said that if you wanted bathe, the put some of this powder in the water, it'll help."

"Alright, I'd like to take a bath, can you help me?" Yugi said. Joey went over and picked up the phone and he heard Seto's voice, "Do you need anything?" Joey said, "Yugi wants to take a bath."

Seto said, "I'll be right there." Then there was silence on the other end of the phone, Joey put it down, he then said, "Seto's coming here to help, is it alright."

When the door opened, Seto and Roland walked in, and then Seto walked over to the bed and said, "Yugi, this is Roland; he'll carry you to the bathroom, while Joey and I get the water ready."

Roland was a very gentle man, except when some he loved was in danger. He gently picked Yugi up and he softly said, "Put your arm around my neck." He then carried Yugi to the bathroom, Joey and Seto had prepared the water and as Roland stood Yugi on the floor.

Seto and Roland left the room, when the door shut, Joey helped untie the gown that Yugi was wearing and he helped Yugi into the tub, as the water touched Yugi's bottom, he winched and Joey said, "It'll help, just lay back and let the healing herbs work."

When Roland and Seto closed the bedroom door, Roland said, "I've asked around, but no one seems to know what happened, I have a feeling that their all scared, that someone who is very powerful is behind this attack, I pray that he doesn't attack anyone else."

Yugi glanced down at his body, when he saw how bruised and swollen his penis was he gasped and with tears in his eyes, he looked up at Joey and said, "What did they do to me?"

Joey gently said, "You were a virgin when they raped you, they made you have an orgasm by masturbating you and as they forced you to allow them to give you blowjobs, your penis wasn't use to the force of their manhandling, but don't worry the swelling will go down, and the pain will lessen."

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door, Yugi gasped and said, "Please don't let anyone see me, don't let them come in." Joey gently said, "It's alright, no one will hurt you."

Joey opened the door and there was a woman standing there, she had a gently smile on her face as she said, "My husband and son told me that you needed some medical care; please take off your shirt."

Tears filled Joey's eyes as he did as she asked, there was something about her that made he do what she asked. As Helga saw the recent scars on this young man's back tears filled her eyes as she opened the jar of ointment, then with gently hands she rub some of the ointment on his back.

She then said, "Turn around." As he did as she asked, Helga rubbed some of the ointment on his chest and gently touched his black eye, then out of the corner of her eye, she saw the young man in the water, and tears ran down her face.

Joey saw her emotion and he said, "He'll be fine, the powder the doctor left is helping." Helga nodded her head, and then she said, "That ointment should help heal the wounds, I'll be back tonight to see how they are doing."

As she turned to leave, Joey touched her arm and said, "Thank you, my back and eye feel better." She smiled and kissed his cheek, then she left and when Joey turned to look at Yugi, Yugi said, "I'm sorry Joey; I didn't notice that you too had been hurt."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Yugi got out of the tub and dried off, Joey handed him some pajamas that Seto had given him saying, "These are some of Mokuba's they might fit Yugi." As he got back into bed, Joey said, "Yug, I've got to call your grandpa and let him know what's happened."

Tears ran down Yugi's face as he listened to what Joey said, then Yugi said, "I know, but please don't tell anyone else, what if they don't believe that I was raped?"

Joey knew how Yugi felt, that's why he never told any of his friends, he too was terrified that they wouldn't understand, and then Joey said, "Alright, for now I won't, but Yugi, Tea is looking for you."

Yugi then said, "Please don't tell her, please." Joey then said, "Alright, now please settle down, you need to let your body heal." Yugi lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, for the first time his body didn't hurt.

When Yugi was asleep, Joey went over and picked up the phone, Seto said, "What's wrong?"

Joey said, "I need to call Egypt and talk to Solomon, Yugi wants his grandpa to know that he's alright."

Seto then said, "Alright, I'll have Helga sit with Yugi, she'll tell you how to get to my Office, you can make you call from here."

There was a knock on the door, when it opened, Helga came in, and she smiled and said, "Linda will take you to Seto's Office." Joey smiled and said, "Thank you for what you did for me, my back fells better, sometimes Yugi dreams, if he does."

Helga held up her hand, and said, "He'll be just fine, go make your calls." Linda showed Joey where Seto's Office was, he thanked her, she said, "I hope your friend gets better." Then she left, and Joey knocked on the door, Seto said, "Come in."

When Joey walked in, Seto asked, "How's Yugi?" Joey said, "His body is healing, but it'll take a long time before he's really alright." Seto walked over to the window and then he quietly said, "I know how he feels."

Joey stood there not knowing what to do or say, and then he said, "So do I." Seto turned around and Joey nodded his head, "yeah, I'm a survivor of rape too."

Seto then said, "Well then maybe between the two of us we can help him get better." Joey said, "Maybe we can."

Seto said, "You can use the phone over there, do you know the number?" Joey said, "Yeah, Yugi's called his grandpa several times, I memorized the number." Joey dialed the number then waited.

Solomon picked up the phone and said, "Hello, this is Solomon how can I help you?" Tears filled Joey's eyes as he heard grandpa's voice, then he said, "Grandpa, it's me Joey, grandpa something's happened to Yugi."

Solomon nearly dropped the phone, he sat down, Yami was coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower when he saw Solomon sit down, and he knew that something was wrong. Solomon then said, "Joseph what happened to my grandson?"

Yami went and got changed then he came out and stood beside Solomon, Joey said, "He was raped by several men, he's going to be alright physically, but grandpa, his mind is shutting down, he says he doesn't know who raped him, but I think that he does."

Solomon was the one who found Joseph one time after his father had raped him, he had cleaned Joseph up and kept it from the others, then Solomon said, "Yami and I will be on the next flight out, Joseph where is he?"

Joey said, "We're at Kaiba's, he has a private hospital in the basement, that's where Yugi is." Solomon then said, "God bless you Joseph for finding and taking care of my grandson."

Joey could hear the emotion in the old man's voice and it made him cry all the harder. Seto was even emotional just listening to what Joey was telling Yugi's grandfather. Then Joey heard Yami's voice, "Do you know who did this?"

Joey wiped the tears from his face and said, "No Yami, but Mr. Roland and some of his men are out questioning everyone to try to find out who did this to Yugi."

Yami then said, "Please tell Kaiba thanks for grandpa and me, we'll be there in two days, and Joey thanks for being there for Yugi."

Joey thanked Seto and as he started walking to the door, Seto said, "Joey do you think it was someone that he knows who did this to him?" Joey had been thinking the same thing, then he said, "I don't know, until Yugi opens up we'll never know."

When Joey got back to the room that Yugi was in, he smiled as he saw Helga talking to Yugi, she was making him laugh, that made Joey smile. Yugi looked up and saw Joey and he said, "Joey, Helga is great, she can imitate different voices."

Helga stood up and in a voice that sounded like Clark Gable, she said, "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." Yugi laughed and Joey couldn't help but laugh too. Then Helga said, "Are either of you hungry?"

Joey's stomach growled and Yugi laughed again and said, "You better be careful, Joey can eat you out of house and home." Helga smiled and said, "Well how about ham sandwiches, potato chips and some ice cold milk?"

Joey said, "Sounds great." Helga left and Joey went over and sat down next to Yugi and said, "Grandpa and Yami are coming home, they'll be here tomorrow."

Yugi then said, "What about Tea, when are you going to talk to her, what about the others what if they start asking question?"

Joey smiled at him and said, "Yug, you know me, have I ever told anyone what you did last year, you know when you sabotaged Bakura's shake?"

Yugi started laughing so hard that tears ran down his face, and then he said, "If Bakura ever finds out, he'll make my life hell." He and Joey were still laughing when the door opened and in walked Helga followed by Roland who carried a large tray with sandwiches and chips on it, while Helga carried two pitchers of cold milk.

"Here you go, hope you boys like these sandwiches." Helga said as she put the pitchers of milk on the table and Roland placed the tray over on the other table. Both Yugi and Joey said, "Thanks for the food."

Seto stood looking out the window, something wasn't right, who would rape Yugi, and why was he in that part of the Park? Seto said to himself, "It wasn't Yami because he was in Egypt and Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik were in England, so who could it be?

Seto then thought, no drug dealer is going to do that to anyone, unless they kill them. No it wasn't a drug dealer, it had to be someone else, but who?

Just then the Seto's phone rang and when he answered it, he heard, "I know who did that to that kid." Then the phone went dead. Seto then dialed a number and said, "This is Kaiba, trace and see where that call came from and do it now."

Roland walked into the Office and from the expression on Seto's face he knew that something was wrong. "What happened?" Roland asked.

"I just got a really strange phone call, the caller said, they knew who raped Yugi, then the line went dead." Then the phone rang, when Seto answered it, he said, "Did you find out where the call came from?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto looked at Roland and said, "Dammit, why can't we find out where that call came from, I have the most sophisticated equipment that money can buy and still we can't find out."

Roland then said, "This person must have some way of covering the signal, I'm going to call a friend, he might be able to help."

Seto said, "Who is it?"

Roland looked at him and said, "Son, that's something I can't tell you, so please don't ask."

Seto knew that Roland wouldn't tell him, so he said, "I hope that this man can find out something."

Roland left and walked to his bedroom and taking out his cell phone, he dialed the number and then there was an answering machine, Roland then said, "He's my brother." Then he hung up and waited for his man to call.

After Yugi and Joey had finished eating and then Joey looked at his friend and he said, "Yug, you know that if you don't tell me who did this to you they won't be caught, please tell me."

Tears filled Yugi's eyes as he said, "I just can't, Joey they said if I told anyone they'd find me, and kill not only me but grandpa and Yami too."

Yugi covered his mouth; he knew that he had said too much, Joey could see the terror in his friends face.

Yugi, you just said that they'd kill your grandpa and Yami, how did they know who you were and who your grandpa and Yami are, it doesn't make any sense."

Yugi closed his eyes as tears ran down his face, then he said, "Please Joey, don't ask me to tell you, I've got to keep grandpa and Yami safe."

Joey put his arm around Yugi and said, "Alright, I won't ask, but Yugi, if you want this to end, you'll have to tell someone."

Yugi held onto Joey as he cried, then he looked at Joey and he said, "Will it ever go away, you know the feeling of helplessness?"

Joey wanted to find the ones responsible and kill every one of them they hurt his friend. Joey then said, "It'll take time, but yes it will go away."

As they sat there holding onto each other, Solomon and Yami were on a plane heading back to Domino. Solomon sat there looking out the window and Yami touched his arm and said, "Yugi's going to be alright grandpa, he's got Joey looking after him."

Solomon nodded his head and he said, "Those bastard's they hurt my grandson and if it's the last thing I do, I'll find them."

Yami cut Solomon off by saying, "Grandpa, leave it to me, you need to be there for Yugi."

Roland's cell phone rang and when he pushed the button to talk, he heard, "What do you want?" Roland said, "Can you meet me at the usual place, I need your help."

The caller said, "Alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes." The Roland closed his cell phone, went to the garage, got into one of the cars, and drove to meet his friend.

Roland parked the car and got out, he walked about two miles and came to a large boulder, he saw his friend, and he smiled and said, "Long time no see young brother."

Donald smiled and hugged Roland and then he said, "Why did you call?"

Roland told him what had happened and then he gave him a tape of the phone call, Donald listened to it then he said, "I've got to get back and run this through my equipment, I'll call you when I discover where the call came from."

Roland gave his brother a hug and then he watched him drive away. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the day his younger brother had to go into hiding.

That was the day that Donald's testifying against one of the world's most notorious drug dealers, it was his testimony that sent the man to prison for the rest of his life.

And that was the end of his brother's life, now he was just a memory in Roland's life as far as his wife, Seto and Mokuba were concerned.

Yugi finally fell asleep and Joey sat there not knowing what to do, Yugi did say that the men who raped him would kill Solomon and Yami if he said anything to the Police, but who was it?

While Roland was gone, Seto went down to see how Yugi was, as he entered the room, Seto went over and asked Joey, "How is he?"

Joey went over to where Seto was and said, "His body is healing, but he's mind is another thing all together. I asked him again about the men who raped him, when he told me how they said if he told anyone, they'd kill Solomon and Yami."

Seto looked over at Yugi and then back to Joey, and said, "But how would they know who he was?"

Joey then said, "That's what I'm trying to figure out, but I just can't think of anyone who would hate Yugi that much."

Then as they were standing there, Yugi started thrashing around and then he screamed, "NO, PLEASE DON'T. STOP, LEAVE ME ALONE, OH DEAR GOD DON'T."

Both Seto and Joey hurried over to the bed, they both reached out and touched Yugi and they said, "Yugi, it's alright." Then Yugi settled down and went to sleep.

Joey said, "If we don't find these men and get rid of them, Yugi will continue to have these nightmares, it kills me seeing Yugi like this."

Tears ran down Joey's face, Seto knew then that it was more then friendship that Joey has towards Yugi. Seto put his hand on Joey's shoulder and as Joey looked at him, Seto said, "We'll find them."

Then Roland came into the room and when he saw them, he wanted nothing more then to find the ones who did this to Yugi and kill them with his bare hands. Seto turned and walked over to him, he asked, "Does your friend thinks he can help?"

When Seto went to talk to Roland, Joey walked back over to the bed, he looked down at Yugi, all he wanted to do was to reached into Yugi's mind and remove all the memories of what happened.

Roland said, "He's looking into it, he'll call me if he can. Solomon Motou called, their plane just landed, I'm on my way to bring them back here, how's Yugi doing."

Seto then said, "He told Joey the men told him that if he told anyone they's kill Solomon and Yami."

Roland looked at Seto then he said, "That means that they knew who he was, but how, who told them, then he said, "I've got to go to the airport, maybe when Solomon and Yami get here they can get Yugi to open up."

Seto looked into the eyes of the man who was like a father to him and Mokie and he said, "Be careful." Roland hugged Seto then he left.

As Roland left, Mokie came into the room he said, "Seto how's Yugi?" Seto smiled down at his brother he said, "His body is healing."

Mokie had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Seto and he said, "Will he be alright?" "Mokie that's one thing I don't know." They held each other as they looked towards the bed where Yugi was.

When Roland got to the airport, he had Solomon paged, "Solomon Motou, please pick up the white courtesy phone." Solomon picked up the phone and said, "I'm Solomon Motou."

Roland then said, "Solomon, it's Roland, I'm at the East Entrance." Solomon then said, "Yami and I will be right there, how's my grandson."

Roland didn't know what to say, "He's getting better." Solomon then heard something in Roland's voice and he knew that something wasn't right.

Solomon and Yami saw Roland, they went over and Roland said, "The cars outside." They got into the car and before Roland started the car, Yami said, "Have you found the ones who raped Yugi?"

Solomon looked at Yami and he said, "Yami, not now please."

Roland saw the tension in the old man's face and he said, "Yugi hasn't told anyone who did this to him, Joey's with him but he's to afraid to tell anyone anything."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

A/N: My daughter, aka: loverskeeper and I are collaborating on this story, this is her chapter..

Chapter Five

The man paced in his room, he was waiting for a phone call. He wanted to know why his orders were not followed to the letter. He now had a mess that he had to clean up. Now he had to finish it so it would be done with.

The phone rang, he let it ring twice before answering it, and he had to calm himself. "What the hell is wrong with you and your men? Yugi was raped and now is healing at Kaiba's. You and your men were supposed to kill him after you all had your fun. Did you forget what I paid to do! Idiot! Do you know what will happen when Yugi talks! Hell is what is going to happen!" He had to take breath to calm down.

"Boss, listen we were going to kill Yugi, but we heard someone coming so we had to left his body. We thought that he would die of his injuries. Now we know that didn't happen but I know the kid won't talk. While we were having our fun with his young body, I told him repeatedly that if talks I would kill his grandfather and Yami and make him watch and once I was done I would kill him. The kid is so scared he will never talk." The voice over the phone sounded proud of how badly he scared Yugi.

The man sighed as he listen to the fool on the other end, was he for real; yes right now Yugi was terrified but later he would talk. He would tell people about the men who violated him and that would lead his friends them after those men. Once these fools are caught, it won't be too long before they cried and pleaded for their lives and spill their guts. Once they did, it would lead one powerful mob full of hate and to his door and he could not have that. He needed time to clean up this mess, which meant he had to make sure that the fools he hired went into hiding and stayed there.

"Listen, you need to go into hiding until it is safe to be on the move. I will contact you and your men when it is safe. While you and the fools you call men are in hiding don't spend any of that money. If you do I will kill all of you, I expect you all to follow these orders!" He slammed the phone down. He should have never hired those fools but what done is done and now he had a mess to clean up. He got up from his chair and looked out his window which over looked Domino. He felt two arms start to rub his neck and she start to whisper in his ear.

"I could go pay those low-lives a visit and show them what happens when your orders are not followed." She then licked his ear lobe.

"Later, right now I need you to go to work and make sure that Yugi doesn't talk; if he does take him out and anyone he talked to, but make sure it's clean and it can't be lead back to me." He said as he faced her.

"Don't worry; I know what I am doing." She then left and he watched her go. He did pay a fortune for her. She was a great package: she was a spy, which she did when she watch how those fool messed up so bad. She was an assassin, which would come in handy later. She was a great fuck but that would have to wait. She was also good at blending in and right now, she was going to be nurse that was going to help a young boy over come his trauma.

He went into his office that was in his den; on his computer, he saw that the number he used to call Kaiba was trying to be traced, He sat down and type a few commands which put up three more firewalls to keep them from finding out who he was. He was exhausted so he headed for bed hoping that morning would bring better news.

In the Kaiba Manor Yugi was still sleeping and Joey was watching over him. Seto knocked on he door then stepped in. "Roland just called, he has picked up Mr. Motou and Yami and they are heading here." He looked down and Yugi as he slept, "How is Yugi doing?"

"He's quite now, no nightmares so far. He did ask me when the feeling helplessness goes away I told him it would take awhile but it would go away. I think that I lied to him because I feel so helpless right now. I could not protect him. Those bastards used his body, beat him and left him for dead and I was not there to help him. Hell I can't even stop my old man from hitting me. I mean look at me here I am bruised and crying while Yug has to fight is inner demons some friend I am." Joey said not noticing the tears as they fell from his eyes.

Seto saw the young blond start to break, he had not taken the time deal with his own inner demons, and now he so too focused on Yugi. "Joey listen to me, I see Yugi lying in that bed and I feel the same helplessness you do. I have a whole company under me and I still have not been able to find the sick sons of bitches that did this to him. I see you and I see myself. I have been beating and raped but I found a way through and so will you. I now that it hurts when a love one hits you. It hurts because the love you have for them is thrown in your face with every mark they put on your body. Right now Yugi needs you to be whole but if you can't do that just be there for him. I believe that the both of you will be able to heal each other. Now get some rest pup before I call the local vet to give me some tranquilizers." He smirked and brushed the tears from Joey's face. "I'll try money bags and thanks." Joey said. Seto nodded and left Joey to his vigil over Yugi.

The car stopped and she got out. She opened the trunk and took the nametag off the body. She pulled the body out of the trunk and pushed it down the hill until it splashed into the lake. The body had no fingers, teeth or ID. She made sure there would no way to ID the body. She closed the trunk put the nametag on and headed to work; her destination was Kaiba Manor.

Roland's car pulled up to the Manor's gates and he saw a car there. He had never seen that car before. He pulled his car up and looked back at his passengers. "Don't get out of the car and lock the doors when I get out, if you hear gunshots duck." He opened his glove box, pulled out his gun, and put in his holster that was under his coat. He started to the gates and saw that there was a young lady talking to one of the guards.

"Kaiba Corp. Medical Center set me here. I am here to help the young man that has been injured. I was told to come immediately, I could call them." She said pulling out her phone.

"What's going on here?" Roland said. He was tired and events over the past couple of nights were draining him.

"She said that she was sent here by Kaiba Corp. Medical Center but I was not notified that she would be here." The guard said. Roland looked at the young lady. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Sakura Akio, Nurse Sakura Akio. I work on the trauma floor at Domino Hospital. I was paged by Kaiba Corp Medial Center to come here at once. All I was told was that a young man was injured and needed my help but couldn't be transported to hospital." She said looking at Roland. She was clutching her medical bag; she looked like she was ready to run from the big, bad, wolf.

"Wait here while I verify what is going on here." Roland took out his cell phone and pushed a button to speed dial Kaiba Corp. Medical Center. He talked to the director and a nurse named Sakura Akio was paged to go to the Kaiba Manor. There was supposed to be call to the Manor, since there wasn't one the matter is being looked into. Roland walked back to the young lady and the guard after he chewed the director out for a bit. "She has been cleaned let her drive up the Manor. Your car will follow mine." He said looking at Sakura. She nodded and head back into her car waiting for Roland to head in through the gates.

She pressed a button on her earring. It dialed a number and she heard a voice on the other end. "I'm in; the older guard has verified that a Sakura Akio was coming to the Manor. I let you know more when I can." She pressed the button again to stop the call. She saw the car in front of her stop. She stopped her car and got out.

Roland escorted Solomon, Yami and Sakura into the Manor and they were great by Helga and some of the staff. Helga gave her regards to Solomon and Yami, then she look at the young woman in the nurse's outfit. "Who are you dear?" She asked. She looked at Roland in reprimand. She didn't surprises especially when a stranger walks through her doors.

"I'm Nurse Sakura Akio, I was sent by Kaiba Corp. Medial Center to help the young man that has been hurt. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I was just paged about an hour ago." She said looking at the woman in front of her. She did her best to stay in character but she really just wanted to do them all in and the whole mess would be done with but he wanted her to wait so she would. He was paying her tons of money why not play dress-up for a while.

"I see, well I'll take you to his room and have the staff make you up a room. No since driving all the way back, you can stay here tonight," Helga led the nurse upstairs but not before glaring at Roland. He knew that he would be in trouble tonight.

"How bad is my grandson?" Solomon asked. His voice was barely there.

"He's a little better. Joey has been at his bedside since he was brought here. I still don't know how that boy got Yugi here while in his condition. He has an iron will." Roland said as he sat next the old man. Yami just paced. He had so many questions. He burned to hurt some one. He had to find who did this and make them pay for Yugi was his light, his best friend, his other half. He had to do this for him. He had to make it right. He didn't really hear Roland and Solomon talk. Then he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Please stop that you will wear out the rug. Yami I know that you are upset, sad, angry. I am as well but you need to be calm around Yugi. He will need you to be you and not some hot headed go get them man you are being right now. Now sit down before I have to make that nice nurse clean up your wounds." Solomon said as he pulled Yami towards the couch. Yami smiled a little it was nice to see Solomon be himself even if it was just for a second.

There was a knock on the door and Joey opened his eyes and saw Helga there. "A nurse was sent here to check on Yugi. Why don't you wake him up and then I'll call her in." She said. It still hurt to see the two boys there one locked away to stop all the pain and fears he had and the other blocking his pain to make sure his friend mends back together, She wanted to hold them both until the hurt went away. Joey walked over to Yugi's bed.

"Hey, Yug I need you to wake up for me just for a little bit." Joey said. He grimaced when he moved his body now really feeling the effects of his father's last beating. Yugi stirred a little then his eyes opened.

"What's going on?" He asked half asleep.

"There's a nurse here to see you, just to make sure you're healing okay. I'm going to send her in." Helga said. She didn't like the idea of a nurse here. She could take care of Yugi; she did take great care of Seto when he needed it. She had to put her jealously and mother hen ego aside for a while and called the nurse in. She left to make sure the guess would have a room away from the boys, probably in the doghouse after Roland had his day in there.

Sakura walked in and saw the young man on the bed. Those fools sure didn't mess around the boy was a mess. "I'm Nurse Akio, but you can call me Sakura." She said smiling at Yugi. He tried to smile back but could find no reason why. "I need to examine you and clean any wounds that look infected. You friend can leave if you want."

Yugi face whitened. "He stays, Joey stays; plus Helga, Joey and Seto saw to my wounds I'm okay for another couple of days." He didn't want another person to see his abused body he just to be left alone to rest.

"It's okay; I just want to look to make sure. They probably did an excellent job, it just to be safe and your friend can stay. I am here just to make sure you are okay. That's all. If you want we can just talk about what happened maybe that would help." She said hoping the boy would talk so she could just take him out.

Joey didn't like her she didn't feel right. It could be that he had practically no sleep, his friend had been raped and left for dead and his father had beat him again, but he didn't care this nurse didn't feel right. He saw how she was with Yugi, she scared him. Nurses were supposed to help you not scare you. He wanted to throw her out of the room but he didn't want to startle Yugi.

"Just look at my wounds I don't want to talk right now. Please hurry up I want to sleep and I don't want you poking me." Yugi ask He was angry and didn't know why but if felt good yelling at this stranger. He took his top off and pulled off his pants and a tear fell from his eye as she started to examine his body.

Joey watched this and wanted to make this stop. He wanted to yell at Seto for allowing this bitch to come in here and make Yugi feel pain again. He calmed down he needed to be calm.

Sakura looked at Yugi's body seeing the bandages that cover him. "You were right they did take good care of you. I'll check your wounds later to see if they need to be cleaned. I am sorry that I had to do this but I had to make sure you were okay." She said. She was staring to feel for the boy. The fools should just done him in. She also wanted to know how he lived trough such abuse. She put her things away and took her leave. Helga was waiting outside.

"Your room is ready, follow me and I'll take you to your room. I'm sorry but it is on the other wing of the Manor. If Yugi has need you I'll let you know." Helga said a smile on her face as she looked away from the nurse.

Yugi got re-dressed and climbed back into bed; he looked over at Joey and said. "Will you sleep with me? I might help the nightmare from coming." Joey nodded and climbed in bed next to Yugi soon both were asleep. Seto checked on them, smiled a little, and headed downstairs.

Yami saw Seto and stood up. "When can I see Yugi?"

"In the morning, he's sleeping and Joey is with him. Let them sleep they have been through a lot." Seto sounded protective of the boys. He didn't want Yami up there demeaning answers neither could come up with right away.

"How are they?" Solomon asked worried that both boys might be too far from healing.

"They're healing in their own way. They will be okay in time and that is what we must give them." Seto said staring at Yami. Just them Helga came down and looked at Roland.

"We need to talk alone." Seto knew that tone and knew that his dad was going to get it. Roland followed his wife as if he was going to be walking The Green Mile.

Linda came down, "Helga has your room ready please follow me to your room." Solomon got up to follow her he needed sleep. Yami told her he would be there in a moment.

"Tell me Kaiba, how bad is Yugi, don't try and pussy foot around this tell me now!" There was a snap to his voice.

"He's healing Yami. He needs time to heal, are you going to give him that or are you going to go in there and bark orders until Yugi's mind is gone for good. He needs to sort this out in his own way. All we can do is help him when he lets us in. We can't just go in there and make him tell us." Seto said. his eyes glaring a Yami.

"Fine we do this his way for now but if anything else happens I will make sure he is safe no matter what." Yami headed upstairs to find his room. Seto sighed and sat on the couch this was going to be hard and trying for all of them

In her room, Sakura reported what has happen and went to bed, tomorrow was another day, one she would have a little fun in, and she just didn't know what to do first. She would find something. Her eyes closed waiting for morning. After yelling her husband for two minutes, Helga was in bed next to him. She hoped that the feeling she had about the nurse was just a feeling nothing else. Solomon settled in bed and Yami was just lying on his. He was thinking about what Kaiba had just told him. He knew Kaiba was right he needed to help Yugi but didn't know how. Seto went up to his room he checked on Yugi, Joey and Mokuba before going to his room. He would not sleep that night he just looked at the ceiling as a tear ran down his face for the young boy inside that needed to be held just like Joey and Yugi needed.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

The next morning, Helga was in the kitchen fixing breakfast, she was still trying to figure out why that woman bothered her, she shook her head, she needed to keep working.

Roland was talking to his brother, "Have you found out where that call came from?" Daniel wished he had more to tell his brother, but he still hadn't figured that out yet. Daniel said, "Whoever he is, he's a lot smarter then the average person, I'll keep trying and I promise I'll find out."

Roland thanked him and as he hung up the phone there was a knock on the door, Roland said, "Come in." It was Seto, he knew that something was bothering his dad and he said, "Have you discovered where that call came from?"

Roland sighed and then he said, "Not yet, how's Yugi and Joey doing?"

Seto walked over to the window and as he looked out he said, "Joey's trying to comfort Yugi, but if he doesn't take care of himself." Seto couldn't go on.

Roland walked over, put his arm around his son, and said, "Listen, all we can do is be there for both of them, I hope that since Solomon is here maybe Yugi will tell him something."

Seto turned to face his dad and then he said, "I don't know, there's something about the attack that's keeping Yugi from talking to anyone, dad, I don't know if it's a good idea to have Yami here."

Roland looked at him and asked, "Why would you say something like that?" Seto took a deep breath and said, "Last night, I really thought that Yami was going to try to force his way into the room where Yugi is.

Yami's so angry, it scares the hell out of me, I know that he wants Yugi to talk to him, I told him to let Yugi rest, that he needs to heal, Yami seemed to calm down then, but I think that its all a ploy to get me to leave him alone."

While Seto was talking to his dad, in the room where Yugi and Joey were, the Nurse came in to check on Yugi, she touched Joey's arm and woke him up, he didn't trust her, there was something about that rubbed him wrong, but why, why did he feel this way.

Nurse Akio walked over to the bed where Yugi was lying on; she touched his arm and said, "Yugi, I need to see to your injuries, can you please sit up."

Yugi yawned and then when he saw her standing there, he tensed up, he didn't want her there, Yugi did as she asked, when she examined his wounds, she said, "Tomorrow, I'll have to change the bandages."

Joey was standing there beside the bed, watching everything she did, why did it bother him that she was there; all he knew was that he couldn't trust her.

When the Nurse was done, she smiled and told Yugi, "You're wounds are healing, in a few days you can get out of bed and walk around." Then she left, after she was gone, Joey looked at Yugi, he then said, "Isn't that good news, soon you can get out of bed and walk around."

Tears filled Yugi's eyes; he looked down at his hands and said, "I guess." Joey knew that he was terrified, hell if he'd been raped the way that Yugi was he'd want to find the nearest whole and climb inside.

Solomon was talking to Yami, "I want you to stop giving Seto a hard time about Yugi, we have to allow Yugi to heal before we start bombarding him with questions, so please stop wanting to talk to him."

Yami was looking out the window when Solomon was talking, his hands formed fists when Solomon told him to stop arguing with Seto, that when Yugi wanted to see us he'd ask.

Hell he wasn't going to wait Yugi was his light and that meant that Yami had every right to find out what happened, and no on was going to tell him what to do.

Solomon then said, "Come on, let's go downstairs and see if maybe we can get some breakfast." Yami unclenched his hands and then he turned and followed Solomon downstairs.

Helga had breakfast ready when they got to the kitchen, she smiled and said, "We're eating in the main dining room, Mokie will you please show Solomon and Yami where to go." Mokie said, "Yes mom, please will you come with me."

Roland walked up behind her and said, "After we talked last night I thought about what you said about the nurse and I agree with you, there is something weird about this nurse, but she's trained to take care of Yugi, I'll keep an eye on her."

Helga turned and looked up at her husband and she said, "Thank you." Then she turned to her staff and said, "Lets get the food to the dining room, we have people there who are hungry."

Roland left the kitchen and went to his Office where he turned on his computer and as he brought up the files on Nurse Sakura Akio, he couldn't find anything wrong. As he sat there looking at the credentials, he looked at the picture on this woman, she looked exactly like the woman on the computer.

Seto came into the Office and walked over to where his dad was. He looked at the computer screen, he said, "What are you looking for?"

Roland said, "Your mother and I have this weird feeling about that woman, I just can't put my finger on it, but I'm going to keep looking. Listen none of this leaves this Office, if she working for someone, I don't want her to think anything is wrong."

Seto then said, "Alright, but if that bitch tries to do anything to either Yugi or Joey, I swear I'll blow her damn head off." Roland looked over his shoulder at his son; he knew that Seto meant every word.

Then they went to the dining room for breakfast, when everyone was seated, Helga said, "Mokuba will you please say the grace." Mokie folded his hands and bowed his head and said, "Please bless this food we are about to eat, and bless everyone around this table and God, please make Yugi and Joey better. Amen."

After Mokie said that, there was not a dry eye at the table except for Nurse Akio, she thought that this whole thing was stupid. After breakfast, Yami got up and left the room, Seto followed him and when Yami started up the stairs Seto said, "Leave Yugi and Joey alone."

Yami stood with his back to Seto and he said, "Who are you to give me orders, Yugi is my light and it's up to me to protect him."

Seto had to chuckle and he said, "Well I don't think you did a very good job protecting him now did you." Yami turned around and started down the stairs glaring at Seto, when Roland walked up and he said, "You might as well stop right there, I won't allow any fights in my house, now I'd do as Seto said, and leave Yugi and Joey alone, or get the hell out of my house."

Behind Roland stood Solomon and when Yami met his gaze, Solomon was disappointed in the way he was acting, so Yami said, "Alright, I'll leave Yugi and Joey alone for now."

Just then, they heard from behind them, "You'll leave Yugi alone, he doesn't want to talk to you or anyone right now, when he does, I'll let you know." Then Joey passed Yami on his way to get breakfast for Yugi and himself.

Joey headed into the kitchen to get breakfast for both him and Yugi. He smiled at Helga but he ignored Nurse Akio until she spoke to him. "Please let me know when you and Yugi are done and I will re-check his bandages again." She said staring at the blond.

"Yugi needs his rest and to heal. You need to give him that. When he needs his bandages cleaned Joey will let you know. I don't want you here, but you're here. You were hired by Kaiba Corp Medical Center and that means that you do as you're told in this house. Leave Yugi alone!" Helga snapped at the nurse. She had been holding back for to long.

"I'll do as you wish." Sakura said. She got up and headed for her room. This needed to end soon and if He didn't give the order, she would make his life hell.

"Thanks." Joey said to Helga. She smiled and helped Joey back to Yugi's room. They past the others at the base of the stairs Joey glared at Yami. Helga looked at her husband and his eyes told her that trouble was brewing in the house. She would talk to him later.

Helga helped Joey settle in Yugi's room and Yugi smile up at her and she was glad that he was making an effort. "When you are done ring the staff on the phone and they will help you clean up. You both rest and I mean both of you." She left the room and sighed how did monsters exist in a world with such angels in it, she wiped her eyes and begin her morning chores. She had to do something normal or she would go mad. She couldn't dread too much, on what was going on under her roof that would wait until later. The household got back into rhythm but there was still at snake in the grass ready to strike and she didn't care who got in her way.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up: Next Chapter will be written by loverskeeper...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When Sakura got to her room, she slammed the door shut, that old battle axe thinks she can tell me what to do she seethed as she paced around the room. She wanted nothing more then to go back downstairs and blow that bitches head off.

She needed to get out of here and doing something, she wanted to get her assignment done with but he didn't want to. He wanted to play mind games with his victims and she hated that. She was being paid to do her job but the ob better be done soon or she would make it her mission to end it and didn't care who she had to take out to make it happen. She bushed the button on her earring to contact him.

"When are you going to end this? I can't play this character for very much longer. The old maid or who ever the hell she is can't stand me here if she comes at me again I will take her out. You better give me a deadline or else." She whispered while pacing in her room. She couldn't talk long so the transmission is not traced.

"You listen me, I paid for you. You work for me and I will tell you when I done with you. I don't care if the old maid doesn't like you; you will play you part. I started this game and I will end it! Don't contact me again else less it is important!" He yelled. Who the hell did she think she was giving him orders? He was her boss and she would do as she was told or he would just hire someone else. He stopped the call and went back to work, he hoped that would calm his mind.

She smiled, if he thought his yelling would make her play by his riles he was so wrong. She got dressed and left her room. She found one of the staff not that old battle-axe and let them know that she was going to Hospital to pick up some supplies. Linda nodded and watched as Sakura left the Manor.

Upstairs Yugi was starting to scratch at his bandages, "Hey Yug, are you okay?' Joey asked as he watched his friend scratch.

"My bandages, they itch. I just want to scratch them off." Yugi said. He thought he was going mad. Joey looked at his friend and he knew that his bandages needed to be changed. He knew that because he remembered the times he bandaged himself up, once they itched meant they needed to be changed. It also meant that he was healing. Joey was happy that Yugi was healing physically but he hoped that soon he would start to heal mentally.

"I'll go find Helga and have her call in Nurse Akio, to change your bandages." Joey said as the hairs on the back of his neck went up. He hated the idea of that woman anywhere Yugi. Joey stated to feel something for Yugi beside just friendship but he really didn't know what it was. All he knew that right now he would not allow anyone to hurt Yugi ever again.

Yugi nodded at Joey even though he really didn't want anyone else to see his body. He hated that he had to expose himself again. He felt safe with Joey but everyone else scared him. He didn't want to be a bother so he just kept to himself. He watched as Joey left his room. He felt so alone and the walls felt like they could crush him to death. He closed his eyes hoping that Joey would be back soon.

Joey found Helga in the Kitchen preparing lunch. "What can I do for you toady?' Helga asked. She saw that Joey needed something but didn't want to ask for it. "You are a guest here, if you would like something to eat go ahead and if my son says anything to you just let me know. I'll have to put him in the corner for time out." She smiled at the young blond and saw a small smile appear on his face.

"I'm not hungry right now, but I do need something. Yugi's bandages need to be changed and I didn't know where Nurse Akio was staying so I thought I would let you know." He said looking at the floor. He didn't know why, maybe because she treated him with kindness like a mother would to her child. He never had that his mother abandoned him and his father beat him.

Helga walked over to Joey and brought his face up so she could look in his eyes. There was such much sorrow there she just wanted to cradle him. "I'll go let her know, why don't you go back upstairs and take these with you. Don't tell anyone because I will deny it." She said handing him a late with some cookies that were baked that morning. Joey took the plate and went back to Yugi's room.

Helga watch him leave and the sighed, she didn't want to have that woman anywhere near those boys. She would try to do what Roland said, she would let her do her job but she would not trust her and keep both her eyes on her at all time. She headed upstairs. When she was at Sakura's door, she knocked and waited but no one replied. She knocked again and that's when Linda tapped her on her shoulder.

"Nurse Akio had to get supplies from the hospital. She said that she would be back in a couple of hours." Linda said and then saw the wrath swell in Helga's eyes.

"She didn't know that we had supplies here? Hell we do have a clinic in this house that's why Yugi didn't go to the hospital. Is this woman a complete idoit! I swaer you can't trust people you hire these days!" She forgot that Linda was still there because she was seeing red.

Linda looked hurt, "I'm sorry miss. I will let her know when she arrives later on tonight." Linda was about to leave when she heard Helga call her back. "Linda I didn't mean what I said. I was mad and let my tempt get in the way. You are a very trusted employee and I trust you with every fiber of my being. Now if you forgive my temper tantrum I would like to know if you would go get me some bandages, tape and antiseptic from the clinic storeroom." Helga said hoping the poor girl would forgive her.

Linda nodded and went to get what Helga needed. She felt for Sakura when she got home, Helga would ear her head off. Helga went to Yugi's room and knocked. Joey opened the door.

"Where's Nurse Akio?" Joey asked.

"She had to go out for a bit. Linda will be here in a minute with what I need to change Yugi's bandages." She said and she saw the young boy flinch. "Are you still in pain?' She asked Yugi.

"No, but can Joey do my bandages. I would feel comfortable with him looking at my body for now. Please I know you won't hurt me and just want to help but I just can't now." Tears formed in his eyes.

"Yug she won't hurt you and I'll be right here the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you." Joey didn't want Yugi in any more distress but Yugi needed to open up a little more if he was going to heal.

"It's okay, I understand. You don't want everyone looking at your body while it is healing. Joey, do you now how to bandage?" She said knowing the he probably did.

"Yes I do." He said looking down again. She hated seeing these boys so tore up and beating down. She would find away to heal their hearts, minds and souls if it was the last thing she would do.

Linda came to the room and gave Helga the supplies that she asked for. Helga helped Joey set up and took her leave. Joey helped Yugi take off his shirt first; he looked at Yugi's chest and back. The bruises were healing they were fading. He gently took off the bandages and saw that the cuts were also healing. They were no longer red and infected but still needed some time. After he finished with Yugi's back and chest he put Yugi's shirt back on. Next was going to be the hard part, he had to take care of his legs and things. Yugi took off his pants but couldn't stop the tears from forming. Joey was tender with Yugi. He took off the old bandages and replaced te new ones as fast as he could so Yugi could get his pants back on. Once done Joey throw away the old bandages and went to the restroom to wash his hands. When he came back Yugi was resting on the bed.

Joey walked over to Yugi and sat next to him. "Your wounds are healing nicely. Maybe later on today you would like to get out of this room. I know that Mokuba has a new video game. I don't what it is called but I know he would love to play a few rounds with you." Joey wanted Yugi to start opening up but he would force him. He doesn't want to shatter the fragile relationship they were forming.

"Maybe, right now I just would like to rest for awhile if you don't mind." Yugi said. He was not sure if he wanted to leave the room so soon but him new that Joey was trying to help him. He would really think about it but he was not sure if he could leave the room.

"That's fine Yug, just let me know when you are ready and I'll let Mokuba know. I have to get this plate to Helga." Joey said. He hoped that Yugi would open up soon. Before he left Yugi asked him to wait. He was going to try now; maybe it was time for him to leave the room for a little while. Joey helped Yugi down stairs and to the den. Mokuba was there playing a few games with his brother.

Seto heard a noise and saw Joey there with Yugi leading on his frame. "Is anything wrong?" Seto asked, hoping that it was nothing.

"Joey said that Mokuba had a new game and I wanted to know if I could play with him for awhile." Yugi said trying to sound normal. Joey could feel him shake with fear. He touched his shoulder and smiled down at his friend.

"Sure, it a game that Seto came up with; You have different levels and each level you have to find Duel Monster Cards and the end of each level you fight you opponent with what cards you have found. It doesn't have a name yet but it's cool." Mokuba couldn't keep his excitement down. He was glad to see that Yugi was healing.

Seto made room on the couch for Yugi to set down. Joey sat next to him and Mokuba sat on the floor and handed Yugi the control. The winner can take on Joey but that would be a quick game." Mokuba said laughing. Yugi snickered and Seto smirked at Mokuba's comment.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, I could beat Seto right here and right now." Joey said. For a moment, he forgot all about what has happen in the last couple of days and was ready to duel Kaiba right there and then.

"First let Yugi and Mokuba play then I will beat you." Seto said look at the blond smiling. Joey looked at him and saw that Seto was teasing him. Joey relaxed. He watched at Yugi, Mokuba played, and Yugi seemed to be his carefree self again. Both Yugi and Mokuba were laughing and joking around about who would win the level.

Yami came downstairs and heard laughing from the den. It sounded like Yugi. He walked in and saw Yugi playing with Mokuba, while Joey and Seto watched on. Yugi should be resting not being forced to play games. He was hurt and rest is what he needed. He walked over and watched for a moment. Seto turned and saw Yami there, he had a bad feeling about this, and he hoped that Yami would not cause any trouble.

"Yugi are you sure that you should be up right now?" Yami asked. He sounded upset

Yugi hit a button to pause the game, this was the first time he had seen Yami. "I feel alright. Joey asked me if I wanted to play this game with Mokuba. I feel good and if I feel bad I'll go rest." Yugi said. He didn't know why Yami was acting mad.

"Did the nurse say you were able to be up and around?" Yami asked. Joey was no nurse he should not be telling Yugi to do.

"She's not here right now. Yugi wanted to get some air. Let him play for awhile then he'll go rest." Joey said. He didn't like Yami's tone.

"Yugi wanted to come down or you forced him down. I don't remember you being a health professional. Yugi has been raped, beating and left for dead. He needs rest not playing some game. He should go to his room and rest. Since you can't take care of him I will." Yami walked over and approached Yugi.

Joey felt Yugi shake and start to cry. Yami brought up the worst night of his life like it was nothing. Joey stood up and faced Yami. "Look Yugi needs to open up. A few minutes playing down here won't hurt him, but you bring up what happen to him will. You need stop and think. He was hurt and now he is healing but he still not there yet. You need to back off. You think you're protecting him but you're not.

"Sure I'm the one not protecting him and you are. You couldn't stop anything from looking at you. Your face is still bruised, how could you protect Yugi when you can't protect yourself." Yami yelled.

Yugi started to sob now. Mokuba tried to help him but Yugi just shook his head. Seto stood up this has gone too far. Joey had tears forming in his eyes. How could Yami be so cruel? "Answer me Joey how can you protect him?" Yami asked again taunting the young blond.

"I guess I can't," Joey said as tear fell from his eyes, "but where were you when Yugi needed you. I'll tell you, you were half way around the world. You couldn't protect him either." Joey couldn't believe what he just said and could not believe what happened next.

Yami doubled up his fist and punched Joey in the face. When the blond went down, he just started hitting him. Joey curled up and stated to cry. "Please stop, I'll be good, please just stop." Yugi stated to yell at Yami to stop. Mokuba took off to get help while Seto tried to get between Yami and Joey. Yami went to hit Joey again and an arm grabbed him. Yami looked at the person who's arm was grabbing his.

"Stop!" Solomon bellowed. "What the hell is going on here? We are guest here Yami! Why are beating Joey to a bloody pulp? Why is Yugi sobbing and in the corner? Someone better tell me what is going on NOW!"

"It's my fault," Joey said as he wiped blood and tears from his face. "I wanted to get Yugi to open up. I asked him to come down here and I started a fight with Yami. I'm sorry. I'll go, I'll leave." Joey said still in a state of shock. Seto grabbed his arm.

"You'll stay here pup. Help Yugi back upstairs and clean up. I'll be up there in a minute to see how bad your injuries are." Joey nodded and walked over to where Yugi was. Yugi latched on to Joey and they both went upstairs. Once Seto heard the door shut, he laid into Yami. "I allowed you and Yugi's grandfather to stay here because Yugi needs you both, but Yugi also needs Joey. Now I'm going to tell you something I was sworn into secrecy. Joey has been raped and beating by his own father. Those bruises you saw were from his father, He knows what he is doing he is helping Yugi. I won't take this attitude of yours anymore. You will not yell at Joey again in my presence or Mokuba's again. If you do I'll throw you the hell out of my Manor." Seto said whispering in Yami's ear.

Yami's eyes widen. What had he done? Yami blinked then nodded and let everyone know that he needed some air. Yami left and Seto went upstairs to see to Joey's physical wounds and Yugi's mental ones.

Across town, she opened her car's truck and pushed the body into the lake. His name was Rake and he was one the fools that were hired to rape Yugi. Now he would see that she was serious. She would not allow him to delay much longer. When she was done, she headed back to the Manor to play the part of the doting nurse.

Duke was upset that his workers were idiots he needed some air he went to the park and there on a bench he saw Yami setting there, He looked so lost. Duke sat next to him. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to sincere.

"Yugi was hurt a couple days ago and he's hasn't been the same since then. I have tried to help but I just get in the way. I feel as if I am no longer needed there." He didn't know why he told Duke this but it felt good to get it out.

"I don't know how you feel but I do know that Yugi needs you. If you need a place to crash, you can sleep at my place. I have t get there soon. I am waiting for an important phone call." Duke said. Yami shook his head and left. Duke sighed he would get Yami if it was the last thing he would do. He went back to his officer.

Yami walked into the Manor and saw Yugi and Joey both in the den watching TV. He left them alone and went to his room. Thinking of Duke's words, did Yugi really need him? Yugi saw Yami but didn't know what to day to him. He felt sorry for Yami but also felt pissed at him as well in time h e hoped that he would find peace in his heart for everyone he loved. On the TV was a News report, Kids by the lake found two dead bodies. One of a woman with no teeth fingers or ID. They were asking if anyone was looking for her to please contact the police. The other was local Gang Member named Rake. Yugi started to shake. Joey saw this and so did Seto. Joey took Yugi to his room and Seto went to his dad's office.

Seto knocked and Roland told him to come in. Roland has just seen the news report and the story about that poor woman stayed with him. "Dad, that man they found tonight, Rake I think he had something to do with Yugi's rape."

"I'll see into in the morning." Seto nodded and headed for bed. Roland hoped that his suspicions of that woman were wrong but if they were right god help them, all hell would break loose in that house.

Sakura called him. "I hope you watched the news, I killed one of the four you have two days to end this then the ext one dies. Soon they will get scared and talk and you will lose." She ended her call laughing.

In his room, Duke screamed how she could do this when he was so close. He would have Yami, he would have the Game Shop and Yugi will die. She would not take that from him. If he had, too he would hire someone to take her out. He would win he had to win. He started to laugh his dream would come true he just knew it. He went to be think of what tomorrow would bring.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..loverskeeper will be writing this chapter..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

A/N: loverskeeper wrote this Chapter.

Chapter Eight

As Joey got Yugi back upstairs, they went into the room and Joey said, "Are you alright?" Yugi walked over to the bed, sat down and then he said, "Why did Yami get so angry, didn't he know that you were only helping me?" Joey walked over to the other side of the room and then he said, "He knows, he doesn't like it; he thinks that it should be him looking after you not me." Yugi still could not grasp what Joey was saying, and then it happened, he knew, and then he said, "Yami thinks that because I'm his Aboui, that I should have asked him for help, he's jealous."

Joey knew that Yugi was right, but still Yami was not there, he was, was it he was the jealous one, jealous because of the link between Yami and Yugi? He closed his eyes and then Joey said, "Maybe I should leave and let Yami help you." Yugi's face turned white and he got up and gingerly made his way to stand beside Joey and he said, "No, please Joey don't leave, I need your help not Yami's." Joey smiled down at him and he put his arm around Yugi and hugged him, then it hit him, he was in love with Yugi and the thought of losing him had made Joey sick to his stomach.

There was a knock on the door, Seto came in, Yugi, and Joey stood inches from each other, Seto then said, "Are you two alright?" Yugi then said, "Where's Yami?" Seto then said, "He's in his room, I think that right now he needs some breathing room, your grandfather is coming up to see how you two are." Joey then said, "Thanks for letting me bring Yugi here and for understanding how we feel." Seto nodded his head, then the door opened and Solomon walked in, "Are you two alright?" Joey and Yugi smiled at the old man and then Joey said, "We're alright." "Grandpa, do you know how Yami is doing?" Yugi asked.

Solomon then said, "I don't know and right now I really don't care. If he does anything like that again I'm going to ask him not only to leave the Manor, and he won't be allowed to come to the Game Shop." Solomon said. Tears fill Yugi's eyes and then Joey said, "Grandpa, it was really my fault, if I hadn't egged him on; none of this would of happened."

Then Solomon said, "Yes it would, Yugi I really think that Yami is jealous because of the way you lean on Joseph and you've never asked him to help." Then Seto said, "Mokie's worried that it was his fault that if you didn't know about the video game then none of this would have happened." Yugi then looked at his grandpa and then to Joey and Seto and he said, "Grandpa, will you help me downstairs, I want to talk to Mokuba."

"Are you sure you're up to it Yugi?' Solomon asked as he watched his grandson walk slowly with pain on his face. Yugi nodded. He wanted to try and do more on his own then maybe if he did it on his own then Joey and Yami won't fight. He didn't like to be the middle but if he had to choose right now, it would be Joey. He didn't know why he felt safe with him but he did. He did love Yami but not the same was he love Joey. He looked up to look at Joey and saw the bruises that were forming on his face, the bruises that Yami had caused. He wanted to kiss them away, and in that brief moment he realized that he was in love with Joey and he had no idea how to deal with these new feeling.

"Yug are you okay?" Joey asked. He saw that Yugi was looking at him; he hoped that his fight with Yami didn't shatter his friendship with Yugi. Yugi nodded and begin to walk to the door, before he got to the door there was a small knock. Seto opened the door and outside was Yami, he looked as if he was a lost child looking for his parents.

"May I talk to Joey alone please?" Yami asked. He need to apologize for what he had done. He needed to make things right between his friend and with Yugi. Seto stared at Yami and saw the grief that was swimming in Yami's eyes and it make his heart hurt. He had never felt that way before. Sure, he had felt loss when his parents died and he help upset every time Mokuba was sick, but never like this. Seto couldn't look at him anymore because it hurt so much. He looked over at Joey and Joey nodded. Joey patted Yugi on the back to reinsure his small friend then left the room to talk to Yami.

While Joey went to talk to Yami Solomon took Yugi to see Mokuba. Seto went with them he knew that Joey and Yami had to work this out but he wouldn't leave them up there for too long. He feared he would have scrap both of them off the floor if he did.

Yami saw Joey's face and it make him sick, how could he have done that to Joey. Joey wasn't to sure around Yami right now, he still was scared of another attack but he would not show it. "Joey," Yami said looking at the ground he could not face the blond, "I am sorry that over reacted tonight. I feel so tore up inside, I want to make those men pay for what they did to Yugi. I saw you taking care of him and I'm grateful for that, but I think it maybe time that I help him. I can heal his wounds faster with my magic and take way the memories of that night. Yugi will never have to deal with those nightmares anymore. I will see to it."

Joey looked at him, was Yami kidding. Yugi needed to deal with what happen to him not sweep in under the floor only to reappear whenever it would like. "Yami, I know you want to do what is best for Yugi and you are. Being here for him is the best thing you could do and if you can help heal his wounds faster that would be great because it would no more of that creepy Nurse here, but taking away his memories. Yami I know what it is like to be raped okay, Seto has probably already told you about my life and what happen to me. I am not an expert like you stated early tonight but I do know that Yugi should fight to regain his self respect again by facing his fears." Joey looked at Yami and saw that he was tense and Joey started to feel panic dwelling inside, he didn't want to be beat again. "Yami I know you mean well but I can't speak for Yugi, you should talk to him about it, but take it from me he should try and deal and if he can't then you can help him."

Joey looked up at Yami hoping to see his old friend again. "I would like to speak to Yugi but alone. I don't want anyone interfering with my Aboui and me. Please let me know when he is available to talk with me." Yami said starting to walk back to his room. When he heard, Joey call him back. Didn't Joey get the message he just told him he would cure his light and everything would go back to the way it was suppose to be.

"Yami, Yugi is not a day planner. You can't say I would like to talk with him tomorrow at noon, he is going though a lot. You need to calm and careful around him. You should come over and talk to him not just plan a time or have some else do it for you. You also can't think that a magic wand will make everything better. You need to realize that this real life not some game that can be fixed by using the right combo." Joey said. He knew that there was going to be another fight, why couldn't he just walk away when he had the change.

Yami looked at Joey and headed back to him. "Of course I know this is real life but I can heal Yugi from the inside out. I am sorry that no one in your life could do that for you. You didn't have that bond with someone to help you through your pain, but Yugi has me and I will help him anyway I can." After that he stormed away leaving Joey standing there shattering inside from his words. Joey didn't hear Mokuba come up the stairs with Yugi.

Mokuba was so happy that Yugi was not mad at him. He brought up some games that he could play with both Yugi and Joey. Joey had slumped to the floor his back to the wall and his head in his lap. Mokuba gasped and that got Yugi's attention. "Do you think they were fight again?" Mokuba asked ready to go find aid again and a place to hide.

"No, we would have heard them, why don't you put the games in the room and go find your brother and I'll go wake Joey up. He probably fell asleep, that's all." Yugi said hoping the younger Kaiba brother would believe his lie. Mokuba nodded and after he put the games up, he went to go find Seto.

Yugi walked over to his friend and say down next to him. "Did Yami hit you again?" Yugi asked hoping that Joey and Yami were not fighting. Joey just shook his head but never brought his head up. "Joey I know something is wrong, please tell me, I'm here to help you."

Joey started to laugh, "The whole time I thought I was here to help you." Joey tried to dry his eyes but the tears stained his face. "It's nothing Yug just feeling bad about my past that's all." He didn't want to get into it right now. Yami was right Yugi needed him because he could take Yugi memories away. Yugi would be his old self and that Yugi would never need Joey he would want Yami.

"I know you're lying but I'll let it go for now. Let's go to our room and wash your face, if Grandpa sees your tears he might go ape on Yami." Yugi said with a small laugh. "Hey I would pay to see that." Joey said laughing. Yami watched from the shadows of the hall. Why didn't Joey tell Yugi about his plan, Joey didn't want Yugi to get better he wanted him shattered like he was. Where did that thought come from, he like Joey he would never want to see in pain but he caused him pain, what the hell was happening to him.

"It's not nice to watch people from the shadows it makes other think you have something to hide." Seto said making Yami jump. "I heard everything you and Joey said. You might think Yugi is yours but he is his own person. Joey is here to help him; if you ever bring Joey's past up to hurt him, I'll bury you. You have no idea what he had to endure. I do because he told me in confidence that I would not tell anyone else. I told you hoping it would help you. Yami I will tolerate so much from you, if you do that again I will have no choice but to ask you to leave." Seto sighed he didn't want that he wanted Yami here, but not at the cost of both Yugi's and Joey's sanity.

"Seto, there you are, what are you doing here with Yami? I know, I know," Mokuba said in singsong voice, "Seto and Yami sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Mokuba then took off and ran away. Seto followed suit. Was he blushing, he thought as he followed his brother. Yami went back to his room he wanted to know why he was so upset all the time, was something wrong inside. He thought about Duke's offer to crash there maybe he would take him up on it just until he figured out what was bothering him, why he cause Joey and Yugi pain.

Across town, Roland had pulled into Kaiba corp. Medical Center. He went to the lab that was downstairs that only a few knew about. He saw Yun; she was the lab tech that worked the graveyard shift. She was great at what she did. "Mr. O'Brien what can I do for you tonight?" She asked startled to see him there. He never comes there unless it is important and top secret.

"Do we keep D.N.A. records of all employees, even those that we have hired from outside sources?" He hoped that they did. He went to the corners that night to look at the two bodies were had found that night. His name got him almost anywhere he wanted. The man Rake had his throat slashed. It was a pro's job. So was the woman's but what got his attention was her face. She looked like the nurse that they had hired. His gut was telling him that there was a wolf in sheep's clothing in his house. He hoped he was wrong but his gut has never let him down before.

"Yes sir we do? Do you need me to run a few test. With the technology we have I can have results with in a few minutes." She told him. (A/N: D.N.A test take about a day to a week but for this story I'm saying a few minutes)

"Good, I want you to run Nurse Sakura Akio's D.N.A against this blood," he said handing her a vile of blood. "I'll wait here for the results." He said taking a seat. He would make sure that Yun would be paid overtime for this.

Yun took the blood and brought up Nurse Sakura Akio's D.N.A file up from the Kaiba Corp hard drive. She started the test. Like anyone in a lab she ran the test three times to make sure, there were no errors. She walked over to Roland and handed him the file. "I ran the blood three times, the blood in the vile and Nurse Akio D.N.A were a match. The blood is from Nurse Akio sir. Did you want me to do a drug test on her? I can do that." She thought that is why he brought the employees blood.

"No, thank you for this, you were a great help. I'll let mister Kaiba know." Roland said with a smile and left. He was sweating. If the woman lying on the corner 's table was Nurse Akio, who the hell was in his house with his family and guests? He got in his car and raced home. He had no idea where to go from here but she would pay and so would who ever hired her.

Sakura was resting when someone knocked on her door. She went to answer it and saw it was that old battle-axe Helga. "Does Yugi need my help?" She asked trying to sound concerned.

"Where are the supplies went to go pick up?" Helga asked. She didn't like this woman and didn't really think she was a nurse.

"In here, let me get them." she walked over to the nightstand and picked up the bag hat held the supplies it was right next to her gun. She so wanted to pick it up and shoots the old woman's head off but that would mean her cover would be blown and she still one more day for Duke to make his move. If he didn't she would make it for him and kill the second low-life that hurt Yugi.

The young woman that was playing Nurse Akio went by the name Scarlet took the supplies and showed them to the old woman. Helga saw the supplies and wanted laughed, if this woman was nurse it sure didn't show. She kept he temper calm. "Alright, thank you for going out and getting them but I was sure I told you we have all supplies you would need here. Next time ask me or one of the staff they will help you." Helga said eyeing the woman daring her to do one small stupid thing and she would fire her ass and get her out of her house.

"I forgot, next time I will ask, does Yugi need me?" She asked.

"No, he's resting for now. You can go check on him in the morning." Helga said. She would go check on the boys tonight. I was still her house. Helga left the room and headed towards Yugi's when she saw Yami walking out of his room. He had a bag with him. She knew that he and Joey got into a scarp but why was he leaving.

"You can stay for how long you would like. I know you had a fight with Joey but I have a feeling you'll work it out." She said. Yami looked defeated

"I know, but for now I need to clear my head. I need time to sort some things out; I am going to stay with a friend. I will let Yugi know where I'm staying if he should need me." He probably won't he had Joey. Yami yelled at himself how could he think that. He really needed to get out of there.

"Of course, but you are welcomed back here anytime you like." Helga said she felt for the young man. She watched Yami walked to Yugi and Joey's room he knocked on the door.

Joey opened the door and saw Yami there. "Can I come in?" Yami asked. Joey nodded and let him walk in. Joey was still hurt by Yami's words. He didn't look at him. "Yugi I know you are healing and Joey is here helping you and I will be here too, but not in the Manor. I talked with Duke this afternoon after the fight. He told me I could crash there for a while. I am full of rage for what happen to you and am taking it out on the wrong people. I will always be here for you just call if you need me."

"Yami, please stay, Yugi needs you. I am the one in the way. If you want you can stay here with him and I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms." Joey said ready to leave, but he didn't want to he wanted to stay with Yugi.

"Stop! Both of you, Joey I need you here because I want you here. Yami I feel the rage pouring off of you, through our link, it's too much. Maybe it will best if we have a distant from each other. I will always need you but I need to heal. Joey has told me about you taking my memories, I want to fight my way through them not just have them disappear. Yami know I love you but I in love with Joey." There he said it; it was out in the open.

Yami stood there in shock, Joey was the same way. Yami felt cold hard rage inside. "Love him, you don't love him, you just want him near because he likes you, shattered and used. I could have healed you but you don't want that. You can have him. I'll be at Duke's." Yami said. He couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. He wanted to heal both Yugi and Joey but he just hurt them.

Yugi sobbed silently, Joey wanted to yell at what Yami had just said but he wouldn't do that in front of Yugi because he could be hurt. Joey gasped when he saw Seto behind Yami and his eyes were steel cold starting at Yami.

"Leave my house now," he said in a whisper, "you can go Duke's or hell just leave you have done enough damage tonight. Yugi and Joey are not used, yes maybe shattered but not used. They were taken, it was not fault. I will not have you here causing them pain." Yami picked up his bag and looked at the ground. He was just like those who hurt Yugi and Joey, except he just keep opening the wounds. Yami left the Manor. He had called Duke's number and Duke said a car would be there for him.

Roland pulled up just as another car did. He saw Yami get in, what was happening. He walked inside and Seto explained what had happen. He hoped that Yami, Yugi, Joey and his son would mend. He knew that Seto was falling for Yami even if Seto didn't know.

"Please see to your brother, Yugi and Joey I need to speak to your mother." Roland didn't want to sound upset. Seto looked up and knew something was up but he was so drained he didn't ask. Seto nodded and went to check on Mokuba first. Roland went to find Helga. She was in the Kitchen making bread, which meant she was upset, after this, she would be pissed. "We need to talk." He said. Helga turned around and she followed him. This was not good. They went into his office, which was soundproof. "I have information that will hard to hear."

"Go on, I can take it." She hoped she could. "Nurse Sakura Akio is not a nurse." He said and Helga begin nodding.

"I knew that tramp was no nurse, we'll fire her in the morning." She said ready to leave, he coughed that's when she knew there was more. She decided to sit down. Roland told her about the D.N.A. results. He told her that they couldn't fire her because someone placed her there. He wanted to know who had hired her and for that, they had to keep her there. Helga yelled and threw things round the office while tears poured down her face for the real Nurse Akio. Roland calmed his wife the best he could and helped her to their room where he knew they would get no sleep.

Seto saw that his brother was asleep; he was the only one probably sleeping peacefully. He smiled because a least someone in the house was not broken, shattered, or used. Seto shook that thought from his mind. He checked on Yugi and Joey and they were sleeping together, at least they had each other. He wished that Yami would come back soon. He didn't know why but his heart wanted to help Yami heal from the rage that was eating him alive.

Yami was lying on Duke's couch, he said no to lying in his room with him. He hopes that he could get his act together so he could be there for both Yugi and Joey. He was happy they had each other he just wished he had someone. Duke was in his room almost dancing in joy. Soon Yami would be his and Yugi would be dead. Solomon would be grief striven to continue and he would buy the Game Shop. He would win all he had to do was kill Scarlet and the other three lowlifes but that is what tomorrow is for. He went to bed smiling. His plan was coming together, but what he didn't know was the firewalls he put up were falling.

Soon Daniel would be able to trace the phone number that called Seto. Roland knew the nurse in his house was planted there. They would do whatever was in their power to find out the truth but they didn't know the truth would lead them both to Duke's doorstep. He didn't know soon his plan would blowup in his face but would anyone else be hurt when that happened.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Sakura wanted to take her gun and shoot that bitch and she would laugh as she watched her die. If Duke did not do something soon, she would do it herself, she did it before.

"What were his parents talking about; did it have anything to do with that Nurse?" Seto asked himself. He was going to find out one way or the other.

Upstairs, Yugi and Joey were both trying to cope with what happened to them, it was one of the worse times in both their lives. Yugi looked at Joey and then he said, "When I said that I was in love with you, you didn't to anything, why?"

Joey turned to look at his friend and then he walked over to where Yugi was standing, and he said, "I couldn't believe that anyone could feel love for me, Yug, I love you too."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Joey and they stood there holding each other then Yugi said, "I don't know what to do about Yami, he's my Yami and I do love him, but not the way I love you."

Joey held his breath then he let it out slowly and said, "All you can really do is let him deal with this, he's trying to comprehend what happened and because he wasn't here he couldn't stop you being raped." Joey wondered to himself, 'Would Yami ever accept Yugi's love for him?'

Duke took a deep breath, he had to stop, he had to make sure that he didn't do anything to screw this up, he then thought about Sakura's threat, she would kill anyone else would she? He then sat there on the bed; he had to stop that bitch from screwing up his plans.

Seto was still trying to figure out what was bothering his father, why did he act so disturbed? Did he find out something about that bitch that called herself Nurse Akio? Whatever it was he was going to find out, he just did not know how. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, he would have to wait until morning, he took a deep breath and thought about Yami, would he be back, Seto could not shake the feeling that he loved Yami. Was it love? Seto shook his head, rolled over, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

At Duke's, Yami was lying on the couch wondering why in the hell did he leave, why did Yugi say that he loved Joey, he could not love Joey, he was suppose to love him. Yami turned over and tried to shut out the images of his Aboui lying there in the arms of Wheeler, he wanted to scream, he could not allow this to happen.

Back at the Manor, Helga was still trying not to allow the information that Roland had told her to make her go completely out of her mind, if that bitch was not the real Nurse Akio, then who was she. Helga could not afford to make one little mistake, she shoved the information to the back of her mind, went to the kitchen and told her staff to begin making breakfast. As she stood there helping them cook, she kept a smile on her face so that no one would know how angry she really was.

Upstairs, Mokie was waking up and as he got dressed, he hoped that today there wouldn't be any fighting, it really bothered him, it brought back memories of how Gozaburo use to yell at his brother and how he'd lay under his bed tears running down his young face praying that Seto wouldn't be hurt to bad.

Mokie left his room, went, and knocked on the bedroom door where Yugi and Joey were. Joey opened the door and smiled as he saw Mokuba standing there. "Breakfast's ready, are you and Yugi hungry?" Mokie asked. Then as if on cue, Joey's stomach growled, both Yugi and Mokie laughed, and from behind them, they heard Seto's voice, "I guess we'd better go get something to eat." They all laughed and were still laughing as they went into the dining room. Helga loved the sound of that laughter it made her smile.

However, the laughter ended when Nurse Akio entered the room, they all sat down and did not say one word. "Yugi, after breakfast I want to check your wounds." She said. Yugi tensed and Joey put his arm around him and then Yugi said, "Alright." The staff placed the food on the table and as Roland sat at the head of the table, Helga said, "Mokie, please say grace." Mokuba closed his eyes and he said, "Bless this food and everyone at this table." What he really wanted to say was, "everyone except that woman" but he knew better.

After breakfast, Akio left the table and went upstairs to her room, she stood there looking out the window, she thought to herself "I don't know how much longer I can let this stupid drama play out, I've got to make that idiot Duke know that I mean business." She looked at her watch, they have to be in the room now, and she picked up her bag, left her room, and walked to the other side of the Manor to where Yugi and Joey's room was. She knocked on the door; Joey opened it and let her in. Joey followed her over to where Yugi was lying on the bed, if she did anything to hurt Yugi, Joey would throw her out the window, and he hated her that much.

As Nurse Akio said, "Yugi I need you to take off your top; I need to see to how your wounds are healing." Yugi tensed and looked to Joey, then he unbuttoned his top and with Joey's help, he took it off. After the Nurse changed his bandages, she then had him take off his bottoms that made Yugi self-conscious, he looked directly into Joey's eyes and Joey smiled at him. When the Nurse was done, she said, "Your wounds are nearly all healed, I'll let the doctor know, and he'll probably want to see you one more time." Then she threw away the old bandages, picked up her bag and left the room.

As she walked back to her room, she smiled as she thought, "If those morons do leave this place, then I'll be able to get rid of both of them and then I'll kill the other two idiots and then it'll be Dukes turn. I hate this place, I want to be rid of this whole deal, I want to leave this damn town and who knows, maybe I will go to France. She smiled as she thought of how she'd live in Paris, then she stopped smiling, she knew that none of this would happen, not until she got rid of that brat upstairs, those two idiots that were hired to kill Yugi, and Duke, he had to die too.

As Yami sat up he looked around and wondered why in the hell he was there, he should be back at the Manor not sitting here with his Aboui in need to get better. Duke came out of his bedroom, he saw Yami sitting there and he wanted to go over and take Yami in his arms, reassure him that if he brought Yugi here he would be better off then over at Kaiba's.

Yami looked up and saw Duke standing there, and then Yami said, "Thanks for letting me stay here." Duke smiled at him and said, "That's what friends do, isn't it?" Yami thought to himself, "We're friends?" Duke then said, "Why don't I go get us some breakfast." Yami said, "I'll go with you." As they got into Duke's car, he drove off to the Denny's on the corner; they got out and went inside.

Upstairs in the room that Yugi and Joey were, Yugi got off the bed and walked over to the window and Joey followed him and said, "Yug, what's wrong?" Do I have to leave here, what if those other men are out there waiting, and what if they are out there?"

Joey put his arm around Yugi and pulled him into his arms, and then Joey said, "No one will ever hurt you, I'm here and I'll always be here." Tears ran down Yugi's face as he laid his head on Joey's chest, then Joey barely heard Yugi say, "You promise." Joey took one hand and lifted Yugi's head and he lowered his head, and he gently kissed Yugi's lips, "I promise." Joey whispered.

Then the sound of someone knocking on the door caused them to jump apart, they both started laughing and Joey was still laughing as he opened the door, there stood Seto with the weirdest look on his face, "What's so funny?" He asked.

Yugi stopped laughing first and he said, "Nothing, Joey just told me a funny joke." Seto could feel the tension in the room, he let it go, and then he said, "Mokie wants to know if you and Joey will come downstairs, he wants to show you both something."

Joey turned to look at Yugi, who nodded that he would, so they followed Seto downstairs. When they got to the family room, Mokie sat there and he smiled and said, "Come see what I got." It was a new video game, and Yugi and Joey both smiled as they sat down next to Mokie. Seto smiled as he watched them playing the game, then he looked towards his dad's Office, he wanted to go talk to his dad, but instead he walked to the kitchen, he found his mom pacing around the room, something was definitely wrong, but what?

Helga turned and nearly screamed when she saw her oldest son standing there. "Mom what's wrong?" Seto asked her. Helga stood there with her hand over her heart trying to get her breath, she turned away from him, tears filling her eyes, and then she blinked them away and said, "Nothing, you just scared me that's all." Seto was not stupid, but he let it go, he hated to see her like this. Then Roland walked into the room, seeing how upset his wife was, and the look of uncertainty on his oldest son's face, he coughed to announce that he was in the room.

Seto went over, kissed his mom, and whispered, "I'm sorry." Helga smiled at him and hugged Seto and then he left the room, as he got to the doorway, he looked back to see his dad take his mom into his arms and he could see her tears, it tore his heart out of his chest, what was causing her to cry? If it was the last thing he ever did, he was going to find out.

Helga looked up into her husband's eyes and said, "I don't know if I can keep up this charade, it's so hard not to take a knife and cut that bitches heart out." Roland held her in his strong arms, chucked, and said, "I know you do, but please don't do it at the table, I don't like to eat heart."

Helga smiled up at him and then he lowered his head and kissed her, he said, "We'll get through this, I promise that when the time comes, I'll make damn sure that she'll get what's coming to her."

Seto walked back to the family room, he took a deep breath and tried to pretend to be all right, as he sat down, Joey looked at him and he knew that something was not right, but what was it. Seto looked at Joey and they seemed to be on the same brain wave, then Joey closed his eyes and he looked down at where Mokie and Yugi were sitting, then he looked back at Seto and they nodded their heads. Then Seto and Joey chuckled as they watched Mokie's tongue stick out of his mouth as he tried to concentrate on the game, and how Yugi was trying to beat the younger one.

Upstairs in her room, Sakura was pacing back and forth, then she stopped and looked out the window, she's made up her mind, now was the time to make Duke understand that she wasn't going to keep playing this damn game of his. She took her gun out of her purse and checked the clip then shoved it back into the gun and put it back into her purse. She then walked over to her bag and took out the syringe, filled it with some kind of drug, then she changed clothes, went downstairs and ran into Helga and Roland, she said, "I'm going to meet a friend for dinner, do either of you need me to stay here?" She asked.

Roland then said, "No, you can go but don't be out all night, Yugi might need you." Sakura nodded his head, and then she left. Helga dropped her gaze from Sakura's and after she left, Helga said, "I'd love to know where that bitch goes." Roland tightened his hold on her and said, "Let's go see what our boys are doing." They both walked into the family room, as they watched the boys laughing and joking with each other, Roland whispered something to Helga, she smiled at him then he left and went to his Office.

When Roland left the room, Seto watched him leave, he wanted to follow and see where he was going, but then he saw Helga give a look and it changed his mind, he turned and watched the others playing the game. Helga prayed that this damn game would soon be over; she did not know how much longer she could allow that bitch to walk around inside her home.

When Sakura got into her car and drove through the gates, she drove to where the other two idiots hung out, she was determined to kill one of them, and then maybe Duke would know that she was not playing around. As she parked her car down the block, she got out, made sure that she had the silencer on her gun and she walked into the building. She walked up the stairs, then when she was outside the room, she knocked and when the door opened, she smiled and said, "My car won't start, can I please use your phone to call someone to come see what's wrong with it?"

Bones let her in; all he could see was a beautiful woman here asking for help, what he did not know was that she was a dangerous as a Black Widow Spider to her mate. Sakura looked around the room, she knew that he was alone, and this was going to be easier then she thought. Bones broke into her thoughts when he said, "The phones over here."

Sakura then asked, "Can I please use your bathroom?" Bones smiled and pointed to the room, as she closed the door, she took out the syringe and filled it with a drug that would knock him out, then she could easily get his body down the back stairs to where she had parked her car.

When she came out of the bathroom, Bones was standing with his back to her and as she quietly walked over, she plunged the needle deep into his neck and waited until he fell to the floor, then she wrapped his body into the cover off the couch.

Then she dragged his lifeless body down the back stairs and she unlocked the trunk of her car, lifted his body and shoved it into the trunk, slammed it shut and as she started the car, she laughed as she thought of what Duke would do when she called him and told him that the second rapist was dead.

She drove to an undisclosed location, opened the trunk, picked up Bone's body and threw it on the ground, then she slapped his face until he opened his eyes and what he saw made him want to get up and run, but his body was still lethargic, he couldn't move,.

Then she pointed her gun at him and shot once, twice then as she kicked the body to make sure that he was dead, she rolled his body down the hill, watching it plunge into the water. Sakura then went back and closed the trunk of her car and she drove off, she headed for a pay phone, then she would call Duke.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

While Yami and Duke were sitting in Denny's eating breakfast, Duke's Cell Phone rang. When he answered it, he heard Sakura's voice, "I told you that in two days, someone else would die, well he has. Now if you don't want another death on your hands, get this damn show on the road."

Duke could not believe what he was hearing, that damn bitch was telling him that she had just killed another one of the men he hired to rape Yugi. "Why in the hell did you do that, I didn't tell you to." Then Sakura laughed and said, "You've got two more days, if this stupid game of your's isn't over, then well I guess I'll have to end it myself."

Duke slammed his cell shut. He could not believe that she would go so off course, and then he remembered where he was. People were looking at him. He looked over at Yami and saw that Yami was looking at him as if he was a mad man.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked. Duke's outburst made him feel uneasy. Duke walked over to their table. He needed to calm himself before he chased Yami off, he would not lose him. If he did, he would make sure that no one would be able to have him. Yami was his and would have him.

"Yeah, an employee lost important files. I over reacted, sorry about that. How are you doing? Are you still upset about Yugi?" Duke asked wanting to Yami to feel vulnerable. He knew that would be the only way that he could get Yami. Yami couldn't believe what he'd just heard, what was going on? How could Duke be so callous, hell yes, he was still upset about what happened to Yugi, what did Duke think.

Duke then said, "Why don't we leave here, we can go back to my place and talk." So Duke paid the bill, they got into his car, and he drove back to his apartment. When they got inside, Yami walked over to look out the window, he was thinking about Yugi. Duke sat down on the couch and said, "Have you asked Yugi if he'll come over here to live? Yami turned around, looked at Duke, and said, "He'd rather stay at the Manor." Duke then said, "I don't understand him, why would he rather have someone who is a shattered as he is to help him, hell you'd be better for him then Wheeler."

Yami turned around and stood there not believing what Duke had just said. "How do you know about what happened to Joey, Seto told me that no one knew." Duke laughed and said, "My money can get me anything I want, why are you so upset with what I said?"

Yami then said, "I'm going to leave, I can't live here anymore, not when you who pretended to be my friend turns out to be an enemy of not only my Aboui but of his friend."

Duke stood up and shouted, "What, no you can't leave." Yami wanted to strangle him, but he fought down the desire and said, "What in the hell are you up to?" Duke pretended to be hurt by that, he said, "I'm only trying to help you out, I thought that we could be friends." "Friends don't use private things against each other; you are trying to use what happened to Joey against him, but why I don't know." Then Yami walked over to the door and walked out. Where was he going to go? There was only one place, he had to go back to the Manor and let them know what was going on. But would they believe him? He didn't know, all he did know was he had to try.

Back at the Manor, Roland was sitting in his Office when his private line rang. He put the receiver to his ear and heard his brother Daniel say, "I've almost got this damn puzzle cracked, give me a couple more days. How are things there?" Roland told him and tears filled Daniel's eyes, he wished he could be there helping his brother.

After Roland hung up the phone, he decided that if he were to find out what that bitch was doing then he would have to either have her followed or do it himself. Helga paced back and forth wanting to go find that damn bitch and find out whom she was working for.

Sakura came back to the Manor, she walked in and nearly knocked into Helga. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sakura said. Helga put on her best smile and said, "That's alright." As she turned to leave, it took all she could do not to vomit on the spot. Sakura went upstairs to her room, she wondered when Duke would contact her, she had given him another two days and then it would be over. She wanted no needed to get the hell out of this damn town.

After Yami left, Duke couldn't believe that he had really gone, this couldn't be happening. Duke walked over to the window and he watched Yami leave, then he picked up the nearest thing and threw it against the wall. Then after he had his temper tantrum, he took a deep breath, walked over to the desk sat down and pressed the button that would activate the earring that Sakura wore. He was going to tell her that if she tried anything else, he was going to kill her.

But when he pressed the button, it activated Seto's private phone. When it rang Seto jumped, picked it up and said, "Kaiba here." When Duke heard his voice, he pressed the button, but not quick enough. Daniel had been monitoring his computer, when all of a sudden an alarm went off and he knew that he had found the way to find out who called Seto's number.

Daniel pressed the right buttons and just as he was about to discover who it was, a fire wall went up, but with the quickness of lightening, the brought that wall down, only to have another one come up. Then as he brought that one down, another one came up. He did this for about throw his computer out the window, when all of a sudden, he finally discovered who it was. He then called Roland and said, "I found out our elusive butterfly, it's name is Duke Devlon."

Roland nearly jumped up and down when his brother called and told him that he had found the person who had called his son and bragged that he knew who had raped Yugi. Roland then said, "Alright, why don't you come here for a visit, but keep your mouth shut, no one especially Helga is to find out. If she finds out who it was, she'll get her scatter gun and blow his damn ass off, now all I have to do is figure out the fake Sakura Akio really is.

Yami walked to the Kaiba Manor and stood outside the gates, should he try to work things out. Memories flashed into his mind, the fight with Joey, telling Yugi he was used, acting so upset all the time. Would they forgive him, could he forgive himself? He didn't know how bad his was until Duke brought up Joey's past. Yami used Joey's past to hurt him, hell he used what happen to Yugi and threw it in Yugi's face. He couldn't go back; he would just need find a place to stay.

Seto walked outside, he needed some air because the last couple of days were taking a toll on everyone. As he stood on the front porch of the Manor he saw a shadowed figure standing by the gate, he was about to call the guards until he saw the shadows face. It was Yami, what the hell was he doing here. Seto hoped that he was here to find forgiveness but he feared that he if he let Yami back in he would hurt Joey and Yugi again. He couldn't allow them to be broken because he had a soft spot for Yami. He decided that he had to try, maybe in some way they would all heal each other. Seto walked over to the gate, he was going to try to help Yami, and he hoped that he had the spirit to do it.

Yami was about to walk off when he heard a voice. "Going somewhere?" the voice said. Yami jumped and he turned around and saw Seto there. Yami didn't know what to do but his heart felt like it beating so hard it would come out of his chest. "I'm leaving; I just wanted to be somewhere familiar." Yami said. That sounded dumb but what was he suppose to say, he had no idea.

"Listen, I know that things got out of hand last night. Things were said on both ends. Why don't we all grow up and try to move on. I know Yugi misses you. You being here and not dumping on him and Joey will help Yugi. I know I told you to leave, but now I think that you should come back." Seto said. What was wrong with him? He felt as if he was a shy girl asking the hottest boy out.

"I don't know if I can be trusted in there. Every time I turned around I kept on hurt either Yugi, Joey or both of them. That will not help Yugi heal it will just keep him shattered. My Aboui should not be shattered, he needs to be whole and shine with his purest light." Yami said. He knew that Yugi would heal with Joey's love not his. He let go of that but he would not trust himself around the two, he didn't want to hurt them.

"Yami, Yugi will always need you. He is in love with Joey but he loves you. You are his other half, he needs you." He wanted to tell Yami that he needed him as well but he was just too scared. Yami couldn't believe that, he should have never come here. He would just hurt those around him.

"I can't, I understand what I did wrong to both Joey and Yugi and I feel sick. I can't go back in there and keep hurting them. I needed to move on and just try and forget Yugi, he has everyone he would ever need." Yami said as he started to leave. Seto eyes widen. He would not let Yami go he needed him. He opened the gate and took off after the dark sprit. He grabbed Yami by his arm and turned him around and they were face to face.

"You are needed by Yugi and others. Joey is on of your best friends that had kept a life of hell from you, but now that you know, you can help him. Let them in; there are those that need you, you can't leave." He said in a whisper, he didn't trust his own voice.

"Who needs me, all I do is hurt people because that's all I did when I was there before. Now tell me who needs me, who would want me? I went over to Duke's thinking that maybe he would be there for me but all he wanted to do is badmouth Joey's past. He told me that he paid someone to get that information. I called him a friend and he's not. He didn't want to be my friend he just wanted someone to gloat to. Tell me Seto who would want me."

Seto saw tears full Yami's eyes. Seto took a hold of Yami's collar, pulled him down, and kissed him. His kiss was hard, powerful, and full of love and compassion. "I want you; I need you and so do Yugi and Joey. You need to stay." Seto didn't feel the tears stain his face. Yami looked shocked at first and then smiled. His heart felt whole and that jealous rage was gone. He guessed all he needed was to be loved.

Seto and Yami heard the dinner bells go off. "Let's go, I'll talk to everyone and tell them that you are staying here and later will talk about Duke. I want to know why he had information about Joey's past." Seto said as he took Yami's hand and they walked into the Manor holding hands. When they walked in Yugi and Joey were playing a video game while Mokuba watched. Yugi looked over his shoulder and saw Seto there with Yami. Yugi got off the floor, ran to Yami, and hugged him.

"You're back; I thought you never wanted to see me again. Yami I am sorry for how I feel but I do love you. I will always have love for you. I'm in love with Joey. If you can't handle that then I find a way to make this work." Yugi said he was out of breath.

Joey watched from the sidelines. He was happy that Yugi was happy, but he did fear Yami. The past days hurt him so much, but if it is what Yugi wanted he would be okay with Yami back as long as Yami didn't hurt Yugi.

Yami looked down at his light and tears fell from his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me, all I needed was time to figure out what I needed and I did. I needed love and I have found it. I will never ask for forgiveness from you or Joey because it I can never make up what I do to you both. I do want to start over." Yami looked at Yugi then to Joey. Joey nodded but kept his distant it would take time to patch things up but he would try. Then Helga came in and saw Yami there crying. Yugi was holding on to his waist. Joey was watching them, but what got her attention was that Yami and Seto were holding hands. Her son looked happy; she had never seemed him that happy before.

"Dinner is ready, now all of you go get clean up. Roland has said that his brother will be as our guest. Now I will not serve dinner if all of you aren't in that kitchen in two minutes now move it." She saw all the boys go upstairs she hoped that this was the beginning of all of those boys healing. Then Sakura walked by and headed for the table. She smiled at her, Helga wanted to snap her neck, but she let her anger go. She could always make bread; it helped get her tension out.

After dinner, Mokuba went to bed and Seto asked that Yami, Yugi, and Joey go to the den and talk they needed to work some things out. He hoped that it would be okay, he didn't want to lose Yami, he just found out that he was in love with him. They went to the den while Sakura went her room. Helga went back into the kitchen to make bread and that left Roland and his brother to talk.

"Who was that young woman your wife wanted to kill?" Daniel asked. Roland looked over at his brother and sighed. "She's a person spying on us. She is using the identity of a dead nurse who was suppose to be here to help Yugi. Helga knows and now you but that's all. I don't want to upset the boys and have some of them try to take her on. I need to know who she is and who hired her and why." Roland said. He looked so tired. There was a lot of burden on his shoulders.

Daniel walked over to the cup on the table where Sakura was drinking from. "You have a lab right, see if they can D.N.A from this glass." Daniel said while putting the glass in a zip lock. "Why didn't I think of that?' Roland said yelling at himself. "You have a lot on your plate. That's why. Now I have the report you wanted. I need to get going. I don't want to get your family in trouble." Daniel hugged his brother and left. Roland felt his heart ache. One day he and his younger brother would be together again.

Roland went into the kitchen and told Helga that Daniel had left. She saw the sorrow in her husband's face. She kissed him. He told her that he had something to take care of. He wanted her to be careful. If anything happened, she must take herself and the boys into the safe room. If she or the boys had one hair out of place, there would be hell to pay. She nodded and watched him go. She then went back to making bread; soon the boys would be in bed. She would wait up for Roland, and dare that bitch to do anything out of place so she would take her out not caring what Roland just said. No one would intimidate her in her house or hurt those in it.

In the den Seto, Yami, Yugi and Joey just sat. No one really said anything. What would they talk about? Yugi then started. "Yami, are you better?" Yugi asked hoping that his dark half had found some kind of peace since he left.

"Yes Yugi I am. It took me leaving to find what I needed. I thought I was supposed to be the one to heal you, love you. You were my other half; I should have been the one that you should have come to, not Joey. I see how wrong I was, Joey understands what you have been through. I know that he had been hurt like you have been. He was also there for you, he didn't want anything from you. I see the love you both have for each other, I didn't have at the time I wanted that and thought I could get it from you. That was wrong of me and for that I will always be sorry."

Joey say next to Yugi and Yugi rubbed his arms. He felt Joey tense, they both were waiting for Yami to go off but he didn't. They both begin to relax. Yugi thought over Yami's words and his eyes widen and so did his smile. "Yami are you in love with Seto? Is that why you two were holding hands tonight? You are aren't you? I'm so happy for you." Yugi lunged from Joey's arms and landed in Yami's arms. This cause Yami to catch Yugi, he fell over and took Seto with him. Joey started to laugh at them and this caused a pillow to hit his head. He wasn't sure who hit him; he smiled and threw the pillow back. For a couple of minutes four young men had a pillow fight. It helped them mend old wounds and start up new ties.

After the fight, Yami told Yugi and Joey about his feelings for Seto. That he ignored them just as Seto did. Joey felt for Yami because he too kept his feelings from Yugi it hurt so badly. He was glad that Seto and Yami had each other and that he had Yugi, Yami the coughed to get everyone's attention. "Yugi, Joey I know I asked this before but just for Yugi, but if both wanted I could take those memories of your past away. It is up to both of you and if not now, I will be happy to do it anytime if it helps you too. If you don't want that but someone to talk to I will be here for both of you." He looked down at both Yugi and Joey.

Joey and Yugi both said no, but they thanked him for the gift. They talked about stupid things all of them trying to forget what had happen over the past few days. One by one they all fell asleep in the den. Helga found them and smiled. She closed the door to the den and locked it with her master key. She would check on them for a while. Right now she would allow them to sleep together, that closeness would help them heal. Then the timer when off she went to take the bread out of the oven. She hoped Roland would be home soon.

Roland was on his way back to the Manor. He gave the glass to Yun. He wanted her to see if she could trace any D.N.A on the glass. If she found a match, he wanted her to report it. He would not wait that night. He wanted to be home while that snake was in their household. He would be damned if she would hurt any of them. He pulled into the driveway and walked in thought the back way to the Manor. The aroma of bread was in the house. Helga was mad he couldn't blame her. He found his wife.

Helga told them about the boys in the den. They woke them up and helped them upstairs. For that night, they all crashed in Seto's room. They wanted the time to work on things. Once they got the boys upstairs, they checked on Mokuba. He was sleeping with his Blue Eyes Plushie. Helga smiled, as she watched him sleep. Roland took her to their room and they got ready for bed. She did not ask him where he went and he did not tell her. He hoped that in the morning he would have his answers and this whole nightmare will be over.

Sakura called Duke and told him that Yami was back in the Manor and it seemed that Yami and Seto were very close. She laughed as she taunted him. She was glad that Duke was upset. Now maybe he would strike and soon she wanted out of this place. Duke had a fit, how could Yami do this to him. He then decided that if could have Yami then no one would. He would kill both Yugi and Yami and take over the Game Shop. His plan would be redone. He would get what was his. What neither Duke nor Scarlet A.K.A Sakura knew was that they had been found out and soon all would end, would they make it out of the trap they have spun or would it do them both in?

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When Seto opened his eyes, he remembered last night and as he moved, he felt someone next to him. Seto looked down and there beside him was Yugi and next to him was Joey and on the other side of the bed was Yami. It was almost as if he and Yami were protecting both Yugi and Joey. Seto smiled as he heard Mokie's voice outside his room. The door opened and there stood his brother. Mokie looked at the bed, then at his brother and he smiled and said, "Mom says breakfast is ready." Then Mokie left. Seto then looked over at Yami and he saw that he too was awake. Yami reached across the bodies in between them and Seto did the same. Their fingers intertwined and Yami softly said, "I love you."

Then from next to him, Yami heard Joey's voice say, "I love you too." Then all of a sudden Joey woke up and saw whom he was lying next to, fear griped him. Yami said, "It's alright." Then Joey looked directly into Yami's eyes and he knew that it really was all right, then Joey turned to Yugi and said, "Yug, come on get up." Yugi opened his eyes and the first then the first person he saw was Seto. Yugi smiled and said, "Morning." Seto smiled back and then he said, "Mom has breakfast ready, we'd better get up or she'll come up here and well let's just say she'll make sure that we're all up." They all started to laugh, it was a beautiful sound, and Seto knew then that Yugi and Joey were healing. Yami then said, "I get the bathroom first." They all scrambled off the bed, but Yami did beat them.

As the boys were heading downstairs for breakfast, Scarlet aka Sakura was in her room getting dressed. She was still waiting for Duke to call her, she laughed as she thought of what he was going to say. She would listen to what he was saying, but she would still do what she wanted. This damn game of cat and mouse was about to come to an abrupt halt, and she would be the one holding the mousetrap that stopped Duke right in his tracks. After getting dressed, she went downstairs to get breakfast, at least that bitch Helga was a damn good cook, but when Scarlet was going to kill not only Yugi, but also the entire family, she would love seeing Helga's face as she blew her head off.

Duke was sitting in his office trying to come up with some plan to take out that damn Yugi and if Yami or anyone else got in the way, hell he would kill them too, especially that damn bitch Scarlet.

At Kaiba Corp. research lab, Yun had ran the DNA sample that Roland had brought her and she had the results, she ran it three times and still came up with the same thing. She then call Roland and when he heard what she had to say, he told her, "I'm on my way, and Yun thanks." Roland then told Helga, "I have some business to take care of, and I'll be back later." Then he kissed her and left.

When he got to the lab, he used his own code to open the door, then he walked over to where Yun was standing and she handed him the file. As he opened it and read what was written there, he blinked and then he closed the file and said, "I want you to take a two week vacation, I'll pay for all your expenses." She looked at him as if he had two heads, but she knew better then to argue with him. Yun then took off her name badge, laid it on her desk, went over and clocked out, then she walked to the door Roland then said, "Let me know where you want to go, I'll make all the arrangements" the she nodded her head and left.

Roland stood there, now what do I do? Roland took out the information, folded it and placed it in his coat pocket, walked out of the lab, and went home. When he walked into the Manor, he saw Sakura walking upstairs; she turned and said, "Good evening." Roland acknowledged her with a nod of his head, and then he went to the kitchen. As he walked in, Helga was standing at the cupboard, talking to Mokie; he was telling her something that caused her to laugh. Roland prayed that soon he could hear laughter in the house again. When Mokie saw his dad, he ran over and hugged him. Helga turned around and when their eyes met, she knew something was bothering her husband.

Helga then said, "Mokie, why don't you go and find the others and play some of your new games with them." Mokie ran over and kissed her then went and gave Roland a kiss and he ran out of the room. Helga then turned back to the sink waiting for her husband to leave, but when he touched her arm, she jumped. She turned around and saw something in his face and she looked around to make sure that they were alone and then she asked, "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Roland took her into his arms and held her to his body, then he said, "No, not yet." She wrapped her arms around him wanting to take away what was making him this way.

Upstairs in her room, Sakura's earring started vibrating. She pressed the button and heard Duke's voice, "Alright, I'm only going to say this one time, I'm the one paying you to do what I tell you to do. You will not kill anyone else or I'll expose you as the fraud that you are. What will those people in the Manor do then? I bet that they will not be too happy with you, and hell, that old battle-axe just might take you out herself. Now listen to me, this is what you're going to do."

Sakura wanted to be in the same room as this idiot, she would kill him with her bare hands, and then she would never hear that annoying voice again. Then Duke told her, "Now I want you to take Yugi out, I don't care how you do it, but do it." Sakura pressed the button to shut off Duke's voice, then she closed her eyes and as she opened them, she smiled sinisterly and said, "I'll tell Yugi that he needs to go see the doctor" that way he will be away from this damn house and then she would kill him. Sakura looked and saw what time it was, and then she picked up her bag and walked to the room where Yugi and Joey were. She knocked on the door and when Joey opened it, he glared at her and she said, "I need to check Yugi's bandages again."

Joey let her in; she walked over to where Yugi was sitting and said, "Will you please take off your shirt." Yugi looked at Joey, who said, "It's alright Yug." After she changed his bandages on his torso, she had him take off his pants and changed those bandages too. "Yugi tomorrow you'll need to go see the doctor, he's the only one who can release you." Joey did not like what was happening, he then walked over and said, "I'll take him myself." Sakura was about to argue, but something in Joey's face told her to leave, she would have to come up with some other way to take Yugi out.

After Sakura left, Joey told Yugi, "That bitch is up to something, I've just got to figure out what it is." Yugi lay his head on Joey's chest, then Joey hugged him and said, "Come on, lets rest and later I'll discuss this mater with Seto. He will know what to do. I will not you leave this house with that bitch." Joey held Yugi tight as they napped.

The next day, Roland sat in the den, he contacted his brother and told him what he found out about the Nurse Sakura, Daniel whistled and then he said, "I know a way to find out who this Scarlet really is. It'll take me a few days, but I'll have everything that you'll need." After Roland hung up, he sat there seething, this bitch was a paid assassin who was pretending to be a Nurse, and she was tending to young Yugi, this had to end and now.

Daniel picked up the phone and called a friend. As he waited for the phone to be answered, he prayed that what ever he found out about this woman that nothing would happen to his older brother. Then Daniel heard, "Yeah, what do you want?" Daniel laughed and said, "You never change do you?" Then the person laughed and said, "You wouldn't like me any other way, now would you?" Daniel chuckled and said, "I need your help." Then Daniel told the person about the information he had and he heard a whistle from the person. "I thought that bitch was dead, she's worse then a black widow." Daniel then asked, "Can you find out who hired her?" The person said, "Yes, but it'll cost you."

Daniel wished he could be there, he wanted to strangle this woman, he chuckled and said, "Whatever, please just get me the information, you know I'm good for it." The woman laughed and said, "I'll call you tomorrow, just please be careful." Daniel wiped tears from his eyes and said, "I'll be fine." Then he hung up the phone. Daniel sat there, he wished more then anything to be able to be there, but until they convicted that bastard, his life was worthless.

Roland left the den and walked to the kitchen, he smell something delicious. Helga was cooking dinner and as he stood there in the doorway watching her, his breath caught in his throat, until he got rid of that bitch, his family was not safe. He would not let anyone hurt anyone in his home. Helga turned and saw him standing there, the look in his eyes tore at her heart. Her husband, her friend, he could still make her heart skip a beat, but now he was troubled and that was something that bothered her the most. She walked over to where Roland was, she smiled up at him and he put his arms around her, bent his head, and kissed her. Then from behind them they heard, "Mom and Dad sitting in a tree."

Mokie loved to see his parents kissing and could not help but tease them. Roland turned and said, "If I were you, I'd run." Mokie squealed and ran to find somewhere to hide. He ran right into Sakura, she almost fell on the floor. She was angry and said, "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going." Then she heard, "Don't you ever raise your voice to my son." Helga stood there waiting to tear her head off. Sakura knew that she had made a mistake and she said, "I'm sorry, but he took me by surprise." Roland stood behind his wife and he said, "She didn't mean anything, Mokuba, you need to be more careful." Mokie said, "I'm sorry." Sakura then made herself smile and she said, "That's alright."

Seto, Yami, Joey and Yugi came running out of the family room; they had heard someone yelling at Mokie. Then saw Helga standing there just waiting for Nurse Sakura say one word, and Roland was trying to settle Helga down. Yami softly said, "That Nurse, there's something about her that wasn't right." Joey said, "I agree, I wish I could figure it out." Then Seto said, "Mokie, come on, lets go play some video games, pretty soon mom will have dinner ready."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Dinner that night was strained; the silence was as thick as pea soup. When they were done eating, Joey said, "Tomorrow Seto's going to drive Yugi to the Medical Center and I'm going too." Roland did not like that idea at all, but he could not say a thing, he did not want Sakura to suspect that he was on to her.

Then Roland said, "When the doctor is through examining Yugi, I want all of you to get back here." Seto heard the concern in his dad's voice what was going on, did his dad know something? Seto then said, "I'll bring them back here." Helga smiled at them and then she said, "Why don't all of you go into the family room, your dad and I will be there after I make sure that the dishes are done."

Scarlet aka Sakura had to come up with some way to get out of the Manor tomorrow, but how? She excused herself and went upstairs to her room; she then pressed the button on her earring and called Duke.

When Duke answered the call, Sakura said, "Someway I have to get out of here tomorrow, that's the only way I can get rid of Yugi, but I may have to kill Wheeler and Kaiba too." Duke then said, "**No! **Only Yugi is to die, I don't care how you do it, but no one else is to die."

Sakura hated his idiot, he was becoming a bother, and maybe she would kill him instead. Then she said, "Alright, I'll make sure that Yugi dies in an accident, but Wheeler and Kaiba will be injured, I can't help that." Duke took a deep breath and said, "Alright, if that's the only way you can get rid of Yugi, then do it."

When Roland left the dining room, he went into the den, closed the door and locked it. He unlocked the drawer and took out the information that Yun had given him. As he read it over, he knew that Nurse Sakura was a paid assassin; he prayed that Daniel would get back to him before it was too late. Then the phone rang and when he picked up the receiver, he heard Daniel's voice.

"I know who hired that bitch; he's a businessman who lives there in Domino. Duke Devlon is who hired that woman." Roland nearly dropped the receiver, and then he said, "I know that punk, now what I have to do is come up with some kind of plan, I have to get him to reveal himself." Daniel wanted to be there to help his brother, but if he was discovered, that mob boss could have him killed and his fear is that his brother, sister-in-law and the kids could die too.

Roland could hear hurt in his brother's voice, he said, "Daniel, what's wrong?" Daniel knew he could not lie to him, he then said, "I guess I'm feeling a little sorry for myself, if I'd just ignored what happened I'd have a life."

Roland called his brother by his nickname, "Danny, if you didn't do what you knew was right, then that family wouldn't be alive now. I know that you're tired of not being able to be with the woman you love, but one day you'll see all of this will be over and that day you'll be as content as I am with my loving family."

Tears filled Daniel's eyes and then he said, "Only you can get away with calling me Danny, I love you big brother, and let your lady love and your kids know that I love them too." Then Roland heard the line go dead. As he sat there holding onto the receiver he finally thought of a way to get rid of not only that bitch Sakura but of Devlon too. He got up, left the den, and went to join his family.

It was getting late and Mokie had fallen asleep on the floor, he had been watching the older boys playing a video game. Helga touched Roland's arm and motioned to the floor. They smiled as they saw their youngest son curled into a ball asleep on the floor. Then Helga said, "I think it's time for all of you to get ready for bed." Seto turned and saw what his parents were smiling about, he touched Yami's arm, that caused Joey to look, and then he touched Yugi's arm. They all saw Mokie lying there on the floor, Roland walked over and picked Mokie up and with Helga by his side, and they walked up the stairs. The other boys followed and as Roland put Mokie on his bed, he quietly turned to the others and said, "Goodnight."

Helga got Mokie into his pajamas, and as Roland was putting the covers over his body, Helga turned and she said, "Goodnight." Seto, Yami, Joey and Yugi all said "Goodnight" then they all went to their rooms.

As Helga bent to kiss Mokie's head, tears filled her eyes, and then she asked him, "Will this ever be over?"

Roland hugged her and softly said, "Soon my love soon it will." Then they left Mokie's room, walked to their room. Roland closed the door and watched Helga as she walked across the room, she could still make him hard with desire. As they climbed into bed, Roland took her into his arms, and then he made love to her. As he lay there listening to her breathing, Roland silently prayed that tomorrow would be the end of all this and that no one would get hurt.

The next morning after breakfast, Seto, Yami, Joey and Yugi went upstairs to get ready. Yami knocked on Seto's door, when he opened it, Yami said, "Is it alright if I go too?" Seto smiled as he took Yami into his arms and said, "I'm glad that you changed your mind and I know that Yugi will be glad too." As then as the four of them went downstairs, Helga was coming out of the kitchen and she said, "Please be careful."

Seto smiled at his mom and said, "We will." Then Mokie asked, "Why can't I go?" Roland then said, "Your mom needs someone to help her make cookies." Mokie's eyes got very big and he said, "I'll help." As the four of them walked out the door, Roland stopped Seto and whispered, "If anything happens, call right away."

Seto knew from the way his dad said that that something was going on and he asked, "Does this have anything to do with that so called Nurse?" Roland told him, "Yes, but right now I can't say anything else." Seto then said, "I'll let you know if anything happens, and dad, please make sure that mom and Mokie are safe."

After Roland walked back into the house, he did not see Scarlet aka Sakura sneaking around the other side of the house. She made her way to the fence, threw her bag over, then climbed to the top and jumped onto the ground. She ran to where she had her motorcycle hidden, got onto it and kick started the bike.

Seto's car was nearing the curve in the road, when all of a sudden they heard gunshots, Yugi screamed, then Seto lost control of the car and it flew through the guardrail and plummeted down the cliff. Yami went into over drive; he used his Shadow Magic to prevent the car from bursting into flames. As the car settled on the ground, he looked up towards the top of the road and he saw her, that damn Nurse Sakura, standing there laughing. She saw the car crash down the cliff and as it hit the ground, it burst into flames.

Seto was looking towards Yami and he looked up and saw that damn woman standing there laughing. "What in the hell is she laughing for?" Seto asked.

Yami said, "I'm giving her the impression that your car burst into flames." Then they heard Joey said, "Guys, Yugi's been shot." Both Seto and Yami ran over to the car, then as Seto looked at the area where Yugi was hit and he said, "It's just a flesh wound, Joey keep pressure on it." Yugi said through his tears, "What happened?"

Yami then touched Yugi's head and he said, "Aboui that Nurse shot you and caused us to crash through the guard rail, she thinks that we're dead." "Dead!" Joey yelled. Seto then said, "Calm down, Yami saved us, but when he saw that bitch looking down at our car he made it look like my car was burning."

After Sakura's motorcycle drove off, Yami said to Seto, "Call your dad, tell him about what happened, let him know that I'll get all of us to the hospital, he can pick us up there." Seto took out his cell phone and called Roland's private line. "Dad, there's been an accident."

When Roland's phone rang, his gut tightened and fear raced through his body. Then he said, "Roland here." When he heard Seto's voice, he nearly passed out. "Dad, there's been an accident. That damn Nurse shot Yugi, it is only a flesh wound, but then I lost control of my car. We crashed through the guardrail and down the cliff. Yami used his Shadow Magic to keep the car from bursting into flames. Dad, can you get to the hospital, Yami's going to use his Magic to get us to the hospital, and don't tell mom."

Roland sat there; he couldn't believe what his son was saying, what is Shadow Magic? How did Yami prevent the car from bursting into flames? Then it sank in, and he said, "I'll be right there, and Seto, I've got a lot of questions." Seto laughed and said, "I know, and Yami can answer all of them, see you later."

Roland opened the secret panel in the wall, took out his guns, and shoved them into his holsters under his coat. Then he ran upstairs, kicked up Sakura's bedroom door. She was not there, Roland ran back downstairs, and there stood Helga. Roland then said, "There's been an accident." Helga turned white, and said, "Was it that bitch, did she do something to my boys?"

Roland then told her, "She tried, Yugi got a flesh wound, but Yami, Joey and Seto are alright. I'm going to pick them up at the hospital and bring them home." Then he handed her a gun and said, "Keep this with you, and babe, make damn sure that nothing happens to either you or Mokie."

As Roland opened the door, he pressed the security button and locked down the entire Manor, and then he shut the door and ran to the garage. When he got there he heard a noise, so Roland pulled out one of his guns and as he cocked the trigger he heard, **"Bro, stop!" **

Roland turned to see Daniel standing there. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Roland asked. Daniel said, "I can't let you take this on by yourself, why are you carrying your guns for?"

Roland told his brother and then Daniel said, "Come on bro, lets go pick up the boys and then we can take out that bitch and the idiot that hired her."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

As Roland pulled up in front of the hospital, he and Daniel got out and walked inside; Roland was about to ask the woman behind the desk about Yugi, when he heard Seto said, "Dad." Roland hurried over and took Seto into his arms, tears filled Roland's eyes. Seto looked up at his dad and then he said, "Yugi's in with the doctor, Joey's there with him."

Then Seto said, "Dad, what's going on, why did Nurse Sakura shot at Yugi?" Roland looked at his brother and then he took a deep breath and said, "You and Yami come over here." Then Roland told them what has been happening and how Nurse Sakura was not really a Nurse but paid assassin, hired by Duke Devlon.

Seto grabbed hold of Yami to keep him from going after Duke. Daniel asked, "How's Yugi?" Then from behind them they heard, "I'm going to be just fine." Yugi said. Then Joey asked, "Why in the hell did that bitch shoot Yugi?"

Roland sighed then said, "Let's get all of you home first; I'm going to have some explaining to do to your mom." Daniel whistled and said, "Damn bro, I'm glad that I'm not you." Roland just glared at his brother as they left the hospital.

When Roland pulled his car in front of the Manor, they all got out and walked inside. Helga and Mokie were coming out of the kitchen laughing, but when they saw Yugi's arm bandaged, Helga looked from Roland to Daniel and back to Roland, then she said, "Mokie why don't you take the others into the kitchen."

After the boys left, Helga said, "What in the hell happened, and where is that bitch, she isn't in her room." The three of them walked into the living room and sat down. Roland told her everything that he had found out. When he was through talking, Helga stood up, after what she heard, she was seething. Roland knew his wife, she was itching to find Scarlet aka Sakura and kill her. Roland stopped her and said, "Babe, please sit down, I need you to stay here, Daniel and I are going to go talk to Devlon, and we'll make him help us find that woman."

Seto and Yami came in from the kitchen and then Seto said, "Dad, we're coming with you." Roland started to say something, but the look in both Yami and Seto's face stopped him. Roland looked at Daniel and they both knew that if they told them no, that they would find a way, then Daniel said, "Alright, but both of you had better do as you're told or else."

Seto nodded and he told Yami to follow him. They went into a secret room off the kitchen. The room was the armory. Seto grabbed a gun for himself and Yami. He also brought two more for Joey and his mom. He knew Joey could use a gun and he was damn sure his mother could use a gun as well. He wanted those he cared about to be protected when he was gone.

Daniel then said, "Come on, we have to go talk to Devlon." Seto and Yami came back into the room. Seto walked over to his dad and handed him the two guns. Roland knew who they were for and he also knew that his son and Yami were also packing a gun. Seto then said, "Dad, we're ready." Helga looked at them and then at her husband, she knew that they were going too. Then she said, "Seto, you and Yami had better do exactly what you father tells you.

As the others left, Roland turned and walked over Helga, he reached into his pocket and took out two guns. He handed one to Helga then he went and asked Joey to come out to talk to him. Roland then asked Joey, "Do you know how to use a gun?"

Joey nodded. He didn't want to use a gun he hated them but he would use it if it meant protecting Yugi's, Helga's or Mokuba's lives. Joey took the gun he gave him and took out the clip, check it out and reloaded it into the gun. Then Roland said, "Even though the Manor is in lock down, keep these guns with you, and only shoot if you have to." Then Roland kissed Helga and left to go join the others.

After Scarlet aka Sakura saw the car burst into flames and knew that everyone had died, she laughed as she got back onto her motorcycle and drove to Duke's place.

Duke was sitting in the living room watching the News, when all of a sudden, the door burst opened and there stood Scarlet. Duke had tried to grab his gun when he heard the cocking of a trigger; he stopped and looked up to see her standing there.

Duke then said, "Well did you kill Yugi?" Scarlet said, "Yes, but there was a problem, the car plowed over the side of the cliff, it burst into flames and everyone in the car burnt to death." Duke stood up and shouted, **"NO NOT YAMI!"**

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders and said, "I want the other half of my money, I'm getting the hell out of this damn place, now give it to me." Duke got up and walked over to his desk, Scarlet did not see it coming. Duke reached into the drawer, pulled out his gun and shot Scarlet in her left shoulder. She screamed as the bullet tore through her flesh, she went down but not before, she shot Duke in his knee. Duke cried in agony and crawled behind his desk for protecting, it was now a standoff.

Roland pulled up in front of Duke's place as they were getting out of the Hummer they heard two gunshots. Roland and Daniel took out their guns, then he turned to Seto and Yami and said, "Stay behind us." Then the four of them hurried up the stairs, Roland went in first to see what the hell was going on. Daniel and the boys were told to stay back until he signaled for them.

Roland saw Scarlet on the ground next to the door; she was bleeding from the gunshot wound on her left shoulder. She was inching herself to get behind the couch. She didn't see Roland. Roland signaled for Daniel and the boys to hold. He made his way back to them.

"Scarlet is wounded I didn't see Duke. My best guess is that he is probably at the other end of the room behind the desk or chair. They probably decided to take each other out." Roland told them in a hushed voice Daniel said, " Good, let them kill each other off it saves us a fight and a clean up."

"No." Yami said. His eyes were starting to turn crimson and his Sennen Eye started to show. "They know who the others are that hurt Yugi, if they both die then the others will get away. Yugi will never feel safe again." Seto understood he touched Yami's arm trying to get him under control, if Yami freaked out he might destroy them all.

Daniel sighed, "Well let's go take out the trash, but if I get blood on my new shirt you'll own me one bro." "Shut up" Roland said. Roland took lead, Seto followed him with Yami behind him and Daniel in the back. When they got to the door, Roland stopped. "Listen to me, Daniel and I are going in first, if anything happens to us get out of here and get the cops, I mean it Seto no heroics. Your mother can't afford to lose both of us." Roland looked both Seto and Yami in the eyes and they both nodded.

Seto watched as his father and Uncle creep into Duke's place and he waited for the signaled. Roland crawled to were Scarlet was, she was looking over her right shoulder to get better view of Duke when she felt a gun push into her head. "Move bitch and I'll kill you right here." Roland snapped. He pushed his other hand on her left shoulder and she cried out in pain, he then reached over and took her gun away. Then he pistol-whipped her until she was knocked out

At the same time, Daniel made his way to where Duke was. He knew that this guy was an idiot, he didn't hid himself well, Duke leaned over to see why Scarlet cried and when he whipped himself back behind the desk, was punched in the face, and was knocked out. Daniel kicked the gun away and said. "He's unarmed." Roland said the same about Scarlet and told Yami and Seto to come in.

They tied both Scarlet and Duke to chairs and gagged them. Seto got two glasses of water and threw them in their faces. They both woke up and found that they couldn't move or talk. Yami took their gags out. Duke stated to cough. He was shocked to see both Seto and Yami alive. Scarlet was also shocked but she didn't show it. Duke then cried. "Thank God, you'll here and alive. This insane bitch came in here telling me to pay her money because she killed you all. She planted evidence on me. She was even behind what happen to Yugi. Kill the bitch, kill her now!" Duke yelled. Daniel slapped him across the face. "Shut up until you're spoken too."

Seto just started at both of them. "Devlon, stop crying we know everything she has done and she will pay, don't worry about that, and yes we're alive your plan didn't work." Seto wanted to take out his gun and kill them both. Scarlet just watched them. Why haven't they killed her and Duke yet. If they knew everything why keep them, alive that's when she knew she and Duke were only alive because they wanted information. She would not give it to them she would go down fighting.

"So you all lived, how about that. Even little Yugi, was he scared? Did he cry? I bet he did, when the car fell. He cried so much that night he was raped. I watched it; he cried for more, he wanted them to take him harder. He was a little slut just as Duke knew he would be. He has the whole thing on tape, he has a lot on tape that he likes to watch, and you should ask him to show you his collection might make some of you here very hard." She said looking at them. Yami tried to hold it together, but he wanted to tear her apart right there. Seto touched Yami's shoulder; he knew that her words were getting to Yami. They all needed to keep their cool.

"Lying bitch, I don't have any tapes like that. She wants me dead so she can take over my company. Just kill her, she was the-" Daniel slapped him again. This time harder and drawing blood. "I told you to shut it, we all know about you and we know what you have done." Duke tried to look innocence and scared and Seto just wanted to shoot him on the spot.

Scarlet just rolled her eyes, she knew that she pushed some buttons she just had keep pushing them until they cracked. When they did, they would kill both her and Duke, but the information they needed would die with both her and Duke. She looked at Roland. "He is very right about Duke," she said talking about Daniel. She then looked back at Roland, "so you know how he helped me get pass you idiots. I lived under your roof and you all thought I was there to help Yugi. I use to walk into all of your rooms and watched all of you sleep. That little boy of yours Roland really liked his plushies, how many does he have 30, 40 no wait I remember 70. I counted them one night as I watched him sleep." Roland's hands were shaking. How did she know how many plushies he and Helga bought Mokuba unless she watched him sleep, he reached for his gun but stopped himself.

Seto walked over to her and slapped her; he hit her so hard he thought that he might have broken his hand. She spit blood out of her mouth. "Hit a nerve, well he did sleep better then that scarred up mutt. That's his name right mutt. It what he was called in those videos? At those the parties his dad had he was the center of attention. Hey Duke didn't you go to a couple of those parties. Was the mutt as good as his dad said he was?" Seto snapped he started at punch her in the face screaming at her to shut up. He knew about those parties, he had to go to one to save Joey. It took years to heal Joey's mind and she was joking about it. Yami and Roland grabbed Seto off of her. Yami wanted to do away with her right now.

"Shut up you damn bitch, I didn't pay you to spill my-" Daniel slapped him again. "Talk one more time and I'll cut out your tongue." Daniel was sick just hearing what he just heard. Scarlet looked at Seto and Yami, they both wanted her dead she just had to keep digging and they would kill her and Duke.

"Now Duke it's okay they know all about me and you. I must say I thought you all would figure out about me but when one is married at battle-axe who is raising boys who aren't even his, his reflexes do diminish, don't they Roland? How could you put up with that old bitch all this time? She couldn't give you any real children you just have to play house with rejects taken in by a powerful man. How did Gozaburo die? Many say you killed him because he might have touched little Seto to many times. Didn't you like that Seto, the touch of a real man?" Roland pulled out his gun, held it to her head, and cocked the trigger. She closed her eyes this was it her exit.

Roland put his gun down, "Not yet bitch but soon." He walked away to calm himself down. Scarlet was piss, how much more did she have to push. Seto looked at Yami and they both came to the same conclusion. Scarlet would never talk but Duke would and they both wanted her gone. Seto walked up, grabbed her face, and made her open her mouth. He put in gun in her mouth. "You have said enough, we have what we need from you. Your services are no longer required." Seto saw fear in her eyes just before he pulled the trigger and her brains splattered on the wall. She the slumped in the chair only the rope keeping her held there.

"You fucking killed her." Duke yelled. Daniel was about to slap him again until Seto grabbed his arm. "We need to leave here for awhile." Seto said as he looked at Yami. Yami was beyond pissed, beyond mad, he was full on rage and Duke was his target.

Yami walked over to Duke, put his hand on his head, and said, "I forsake you, your body and your mind into the Shadows. You will tell me everything there and there I will leave you." In a flash Yami and Duke were gone leaving Seto, Roland and Daniel there exhausted physically and mentally.

In the Shadows Duke was free from his chair and he started to run. He hit a barrier and he turned back and hit Yami in the chest. "Yami listen please, I love you. I belong with you; I did what I did because I loved you. I know it was wrong but please help me I'm sick." Duke pleaded as he gripped on to Yami's shirt as he fell to the ground crying.

"Your crimes are heinous and you must pay. You must pay for all of your crimes, everything you have done to those I care about. You will see though their eyes feel what they felt. Joey and Yugi were innocence until people like you tainted them. You will relive their pains, their fears, their hurts and there will be no escape for you. I will not kill you because this is a fate worst then death. Before I sentence you I need information you will give me." Yami took what he needed from Duke's mind and they started his punishment. Duke wailed and begged and pleaded on deaf ears. No one would help him, he would life here forever with no breaks. Yami then left Duke to his fate. After a couple of days the Shadows Creatures would eat his body but his spirit would always be trapped here in the Shadows and tortured of all time.

Yami returned and he looked like he was ready to faint. Seto grabbed him. "I know where we need to go to end this." Yami waved his hand and Scarlet's body went to the Shadows. The room look new and as if nothing happened. It would be reported that Duke had a break down and had been hospitalized and Kaiba Corp will take over his company.

Roland and Daniel got out of the Hummer, Seto and Yami were still dealing with just happened. They kicked open the door and they asked for both Bandit Keith and Lizard. When Keith asked why Roland shot him in the heart. Lizard took off but Daniel shot him three times in the back. They then planted guns on both of them. It looked like Keith and Lizard shot each other. Roland and Daniel went back to the Hummer.

"Dad, Yami and I need time to recuperate tonight. We'll be staying at my apartment at Kaiba Corp." Seto said as he rested his head on Yami's chest. It was over, now they needed to heal. Roland nodded. He dropped them both off and walked them upstairs. He then came back and drove Daniel to his place. He would make sure that soon his brother could stop hiding. He then headed home. He needed to see his family and see for himself that they were there and safe. He felt so raw inside he was glad that it was over and they could heal from this ordeal.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

After Roland dropped off his brother, he drove to the Manor. As he drove up to the front gates, he notified Jeff the head guard, "You can tell the men that the lockdown is over." Jeff nodded his head. Then he drove to the side of the Manor, he parked the Hummer and got out, he stopped at the door, took a deep breathe and walked into the kitchen.

Helga was sitting at the table wondering where they were and she had prayed that they were all right, when she heard the door open, she turned and saw her husband standing there. Helga stood up and walked over to Roland, she then saw the tears running down his face; she went over and held him in her arms.

Roland held onto her as if she was his lifeline, then he collapsed and they fell to the floor. Helga tightened her hold on him and softly said, "I'm here my love, I'm here." Roland was sobbing so hard that she really thought he would fall apart. "Please my love stop crying, you're tearing my heart out." Helga softly said. Joey came into the kitchen just then and when he saw them, he discretely left the room and made sure that they were left alone.

Roland finally got hold of his emotions and was able to tell Helga what happened. She hugged him to her bosom and whispered, "It's over, now my love we can help our boys begin to heal." Roland then told her, "Seto and Yami are staying at Kaiba Corp. they both need to help each other." Helga understood what he was talking about, and then she said, "You know we'll have to talk to the others about this." Roland nodded his head, and then he said, "I know, but first I have to do something and I could use your help."

Helga smiled at him and said, "What?" Roland then said, "I have to find a way to make it possible to give my brother his life back." Helga hugged him and then she said, "I think I know exactly what to do, let's go to the den, I have a couple of calls to make." When they got to the den, Helga called a dear friend in America; she told him what she was calling for. Then Derrick told her, "Let me make a few calls, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Roland called several friends, when he was through; Helga came over and said, "We have to talk." Roland did not want his wife involved in this, he then said, "Alright what is it?" Helga then told him what she found out and Roland said, "Alright, so if we do things according to your friend, when will we know if it's done?" Helga closed her eyes and told him, "I don't really know, all I know is that Daniel has been here for us no matter what, we have to do this, he deserves to have his life back." Roland then stood up, then he walked over to her and gave her a hug and said, "I need to talk to Daniel before I can tell you to notify your friend or not."

Back in the living room, Yugi looked up to see Joey, and before he said anything, the look on Joey's face stopped him. "Joey, what is it?" Yugi whispered. Joey shook his head no and motioned with his head towards Mokuba. Yugi kind of understood, and then Mokie said, "Yugi, it's your turn." Yugi turned back to the television, smiled, and took the controls.

Joey sat there watching them, but in the back of his mind, he wondered if Roland was back, where were Seto and Yami. Then Helga came into the living room and said, "Dinner will be ready in an hour." Mokie looked up and saw that his mom had been crying and he said, "Mom, what's wrong, is it dad?"

Then from the doorway they heard, "I'm just fine." Mokie threw down his controller, and then he threw himself into his dad's arms and hugged him. Then Mokie asked, "Where's the others?" Helga then said, "After dinner we'll have a family discussion." Yugi and Joey stood up and he started walking out of the room, Roland then asked, "Where are you two going?" Yugi said, "You're going to have a family meeting, Joey and I aren't family."

Helga walked over to them and she put her arm around them and said, "You're part of this family, so after dinner we're all going to talk, now go get cleaned up, and Mokie, take care of the game." Then Helga and Roland walked out of the room, Roland said, "I'm going to Kaiba Corp., I want to make sure that Seto and Yami have everything that they need."

Roland left; he needed time alone with his thoughts. This night was a night from hell; he never wanted a night like this again. He got in the car and headed for Kaiba Corp and then he would go talk to Daniel, he wanted his brother to be able to live again. If Daniel would go with Helga's plan he would be a free man.

In the apartment Seto sat on the bed as Yami showered. He was glad that he and Yami had this time to calm down. He just couldn't go back into the Manor and look at both Joey and Yugi and not lose it. He didn't know how his dad could go back and not breakdown but he was a man of steel. Seto came out of his thoughts when he heard Yami's voice.

"The shower is yours." Yami said. Seto saw Yami just standing there in just a towel. It took Seto a minute to focus. Yami looked at him hoping that Seto was okay. Seto looked at him and smiled. "Thanks." Seto was about to head to the shower when they heard knocking on the door.

Seto turned around and grabbed his gun, he motion for Yami to take cover. Seto went to the door. He was about to ask who it was when heard his father's voice. "Seto I know you have a gun. Put it down, it's just me. I wanted to make sure you and Yami were okay and if you two needed anything. Now open up." Seto opened the door and saw his dad standing there. He looked drained, exhausted and totally spend.

"Dad are you okay?" Seto asked. He was now really worried about his dad. He had never seen him like this. Roland nodded. He walked inside and saw Yami still just in a towel. Roland just started to laugh. He pointed to Yami, "Do you boys need some clothes?" Yami blushed and went to the other room to change.

"Dad, really are you okay?" Seto asked again. Roland sighed as he sat next to Seto on the bed. "No, but you don't need to worry about me, that's your mother's job not yours. I came here to see if you two needed anything or anyone to talk to about tonight." Roland said as he put his arm around his son.

"We're fine dad; we just need time to relax. Yami and I can't go back right now. We just can't go back and look at everyone and act like nothing happened. That bitch and Duke have turned our lives inside out. She said too much and I couldn't stand to hear her voice and I put my-" Seto couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't admit it out loud that he killed again. Tears fell from his eyes but he didn't feel them.

"I know son, but you did what you had to. I should have killed her when I had the chance, but I thought she might have more information we could use. You and Yami stay here as long as you both need to." He wiped Seto's eyes and Yami came back in. Roland walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Take care of him and allow him to help you. You both have been in hell it takes a lot out of you. I know I have been there more times then I can count. Take care of each other." Roland then looked back at Seto, Seto looked up and nodded, and then he left to head to Daniel's. He hoped that his son and Yami would heal, but he knew that tonight scars will always be there. He would be there for them as well as Helga and Daniel. He sighed as he drove off.

Yami walked over to the bed and sat next to Seto. "You want to talk?" He asked. Seto shook his head. "I need to shower, I have to get clean. I can't be like this, I feel so dirty." He started to sob and Yami held him. Once Seto started to sober up, Yami carried him into the bathroom. He started the bath, made sure that the water was warm. He started to help Seto undress, Seto smiled at him. He needed to let go of his pain but he was scared that if he did he would shattered. Yami kissed him on the head and helped Seto into the water. Once in, Yami undressed and got in as well. He got in behind Seto and he pulled Seto to his chest and allowed him to cry as he bathed him. He would make sure Seto would heal, because Seto was there for him.

Roland was heading home, he had talked to Daniel, and at first Daniel was against what Helga had planned but after some thought he agreed. He only agreed if Helga would allow him to make the calls because he didn't want her, Roland or their family in the crossfire if something went wrong. Roland agreed but he knew that Helga would not be happy about it. Roland pulled into the drive way. He walked inside and there stood his wife. He pulled her to him and kissed her because he had to make sure she was still there and was real.

"Are you okay; do you need some time before we talk to the boys? We can do this in the morning." Helga held on to Roland. She knew he was breaking inside and she wanted to heal every break in his heart. Roland looked down at her. "No, we will talk to them, they have the right to know about that bitch, but not everything I won't scare them if I don't need to."

They headed into the den and the saw the boys playing some weird game they had just come up with. Joey yelled because he was losing at a game that made no sense. Mokuba looked up and saw his parents. He got up and ran to them. Roland bent down and picked him up. "Clean up all of you we need to talk about tonight and what happen."

"Like how Yugi got hurt, why Nurse Akio is not here and why Seto and Yami aren't back?" Mokuba asked. "I might be little but I'm not stupid. Mom has been crying a lot and Yugi and Joey were very quite tonight. Something bad happened. Please tell us, I'm old enough to know." Roland sat down on the couch and placed Mokuba next to him.

"You're right; you are old enough to know something bad happened tonight. Nurse Akio was a bad spy. She wanted to hurt Yugi to hurt Yami. The bad man that paid her wanted Yami. Miss Akio was not her really name so let's call her Snot Face and the bad man Stinky Head." He said as he ruffled Mokuba's hair which caused the young boy to giggle. "Now Snot Face today tried to hurt Yugi and that is why his arm in a bandage, after that she lead your uncle Daniel, Yami, Seto and myself to Mr. Stinky Head. When we got there they were fighting and the cops came. We told them what happen and they were arrested. I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but I wanted to protect you. Now you can sleep peacefully knowing that Snot face and Stinky Head are gone and can't hurt us."

Mokuba hugged his dad and then yawned. Helga smiled at her husband and young son. "Now time for bed, I'll tuck you in and when your dad is ready he'll come in and say goodnight." Mokuba got off the couch and went to hug both Yugi and Joey as part of his nightly routine. He then went to his mom and hugged her and they both went upstairs. Roland watched them and when they were out of sight he turned to both Joey and Yugi knowing they would have questions.

"Can you tell us what happened tonight?" Yugi asked hoping for answer but dreading it at the same time. Roland pinched the bridge of his nose, how was he going to tell them about tonight without breaking their fragile minds.

"Scarlet or aka Sakura is dead and so is Duke. When we got to Duke's place they were fighting each other in a gun battle. There is something that happened that I won't discuss with either of you nor will Yami and Seto. Some things are best laid to rest. You both can rest a sure that they both paid for their crimes and we also made sure that the rest of those men that hurt you Yugi are dead. I know you both have questions, but I just can't answer them." Roland said he hoped that they would understand.

Joey looked in his eyes and saw a man fighting demons, demons that were not there before. "I understand I have kept information from those I cared about. It's not easy but I would never ask you to tell me or Yugi. I hope you can find peace. Thank you for doing this for us, it means more then you could know." Joey wanted to hug him but he didn't like to be touched by grown men. Roland saw Joey start to hug him and move away. Roland stood up and patted both Yugi and Joey on the shoulders. He smiled down at them and then headed upstairs to check on Mokuba and talk to Helga.

Joey and Yugi waited for a minute and then they headed upstairs to rest. Yugi grabbed Joey's hand. He was happy and felt safe something he had not felt in a great while. Joey smiled down at his small friend. "I want to sleep with you again Joey, but not because I'm scared because I want to. I don't want to worry about-"

Joey leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. " I understand Yug, lets get some rest." Joey said as he opened the door and allowed Yugi in. They changed and climbed into bed together. Joey pulled Yugi into his embraces and Yugi smiled. He was happy and in love. He hoped that he could feel like this for the rest of his life.

Roland looked down at Mokuba and then to his plushies and his stomach turned. That bitch was in here before and watched him sleep. How many times did she come in here? His fists tighten up. Helga touched him, "She's dead, and she can't hurt us. Let it go, please if you don't it will consume you." Roland let his fists go, she was right. "We need to talk." He said to her. She nodded. Before they left she kissed Mokuba on the forehead. Helga walked out with Roland and into their room. Roland told her about what Daniel said. She was against it but Roland said that Daniel would not do it at all unless she agreed. Helga sighed and went to her desk and started to write on a piece of paper.

"Give him theses numbers, but in the morning. I need you here tonight; I need to be with you tonight. Don't leave me alone, I just need you." Roland kissed her. He placed the paper back on the desk. He moved Helga to bed and kissed her again. He stated to undress her; he needed to be with her as bad as she needed him. He pulled off his shirt and threw it. Helga laughed as she fell back on the bed. Roland smiled and climbed next to her. He kissed her and held onto her. He would make sure she knew he would always be there. He would make love to her all night; it is what they both needed.

In the apartment Seto was lying in the bed next to Yami, they were both naked under the covers since their bath. He felt better since he fell apart. Yami looked at him, "Are you feeling better?" Yami asked. Seto nodded. Seto leaned over and kissed Yami, Yami allowed the kiss then pulled back. "Are you sure Seto? Once we go there, we can't take it back. I don't want to pressure you."

"I know, but I need you, I need to feel love. I feel so empty, I've been so alone for so long. When I allowed myself open up to you all I wanted is this. I want to give myself to you. If you don't to, I'll wait." Seto felt hurt be he would not force Yami. Yami smirked at Seto. "If you're sure, then I will be there for you."

Yami kissed Seto; he bit his lip to make Seto open his mouth. Seto allowed Yami's tongue to taste him as he tasted Yami's mouth. He moaned as he felt Yami's hands roaming on his skin. Yami started to make feather kisses down Seto's neck. Seto felt shivers go down his spine. He felt alive, he then gasped when Yami begin licking his nipples. He went from one to the other. Yami liked how taunt Seto's body went.

He kept kissing down Seto's chest to his navel. Seto let out a small squeak. Yami kissed his navel again and Seto made the same sound. He brought his fingers to Seto's stomach and Seto just stilled. Yami barely brushed Seto's stomach and Seto tried to shot off the bed. "Stop, it tickles, please stop." Seto laughed. Yami just smiled and spend a couple of minutes torturing Seto. He had to hear his laugher. Seto thought he was going crazy with sensations.

Yami decided he would move on. He pulled the covers off both of their bodies and he saw Seto's member erect and leaking. Yami had a very bad idea. "Do you trust me?" Yami asked Seto. Seto nodded which was a bad thing to do. Yami used his Shadow Magic to lock his hand above his head. Yami looked at him. "I will not hurt you; I just want you to feel." In his hand a feather appeared. Seto mouth opened but no sound came out. Yami moved the feather to Seto's member and his member begins to twitch.

Yami barely brushed the feather to Seto's member and Seto moaned. Yami smiled as his brushed his scrotum and thighs. Seto bit his lip from yelling from the feather's ticking sensations. Yami kept ticking his member and thighs until Seto lost time. Once Yami knew Seto was on the edge of his orgasm he freed Seto's hands and the feather vanished. Before Seto could think Yami engulfed Seto's member,

Seto cried out and he reached for Yami's hair and held on as Yami bobbed up and down. Seto felt waves of bliss as he comed in Yami's mouth. When Yami was done Seto was breathless. Yami saw how beautiful Seto was. He looked at Seto and saw lust and love in his eyes. Yami knew Seto wanted him to go on. Seto pointed to the draw, Yami went to it and pulled out the lube. Yami placed Seto's legs on his shoulders and poured lube on his fingers and started to prep Seto. Seto grabbed a hold of the sheets. He needed Yami in him soon. Yami took his time, Seto yelled at him to do it now. Yami nodded and he lubed up his harden member and eased it into Seto. Seto grimaced but told Yami to continue. Once Seto was use to Yami's size Yami thrust into him. He hit Seto prostate over and over again. He felt Seto's muscles tightened and knew he would be climaxing soon. After a few more thrushes both Yami and Seto climaxed.

Seto felt alive and whole and exhausted. Yami use his magic to clean both of them. Seto smile up at him and fell asleep in Yami's arms. Yami smile, he was in love. He finally found his heart's missing piece. He looked at Seto's sleeping form and followed suit.

While they were sleeping, Roland and Helga were still making love. Joey and Yugi were asleep in each other arms and Mokuba had his plushies. Everything was coming together and everyone was healing. All that needed to be done was helping Daniel. That would wait until morning. Right now everyone was happy and that hadn't happen for a very long time and they would all enjoy it.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up: The Epiloge


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

The Epiloge

It has been four months since the death of Duke and Scarlet, now maybe the others would be able to heal. One person who had been a force to reckon with was Helga she has been there to stand face to face with that bitch and now she was there to help her family come to terms with what happened.

Roland loved her with all his heart and soul and when he told her about what happened, the one thing he could not tell her was how Scarlet had said how she had been in each of their room while they slept.

How she had stood over Mokuba and how easy it would have been to kill him while he slept, that would always eat at him, that even though he thought that he had kept his family safe, that one woman could have taken all of that away from him.

The day that Seto and Yami came back to the Manor, Helga had been there to welcome them home with a smile on her face. When Seto saw her, tears filled his eyes, she walked over and engulfed them both in her loving arms, and she whispered, "I'm here, if either of you need to talk." Yami could not believe how this woman had welcomed him into their home, even after all the trouble he caused. One thing that would forever torment both Yami and Seto is the truth that they had learned from Scarlet how Duke was the cause of both Yugi and Joey's pain and anguish.

That evening after dinner, Yugi and Joey were up in their room, Yugi wanted to ask Yami what happened, but he did not want to cross him. Joey could tell that Yugi was tormented by something, but what was it? When Joey closed the bedroom door, he turned and looked at Yugi, and then he said, "Yug, what's wrong?"

Tears filled Yugi's eyes and he said, "What happened when they went to talk to Duke, why won't Yami tell me?" Joey also knew that something horrible happened, but he was terrified to find out, he walked over to where Yugi was and he put his arm around his shoulder and said, "Listen, when Yami's ready he'll tell you." Yugi looked up into Joey's eyes and then he said, "I love you." Joey pulled Yugi into his arms and softly said, "I love you too."

Yugi pulled away from Joey and he said, "No, I want to make love to you." Joey closed his eyes then as he opened them he said, "Yug, are you really sure?" Yugi then tiptoed and kissed Joey, it was a passionate kiss and it astounded Joey. Then Yugi took Joey by the hand and walked over to the bed, he said, "Please Joey, make love to me." What could Joey do, he then said, "Alright, but if you get scared let me know, I'll stop." As then as they stood face to face, they both took off their clothes, then when they were both naked, Joey took Yugi by the hand and they lay on the bed.

Yugi pushed Joey back onto the bed, and then he lay upon Joey's chest and began to kiss him on the mouth, then with feathery kisses, Yugi kissed down Joey chest to his stomach. As he kissed Joey, Yugi was praying that he was doing it right, and then as he got to Joey's engorged member, Yugi blew warm air onto the tip. Joey gasped and that made Yugi smile to himself. Then Yugi opened his mouth and drew Joey's member inside, as he bobbed his head up and down, it took all of Joey's strength not to raise his body to meet Yugi's mouth. Just when Joey did not think he could take anymore, Yugi deep throated Joey and that caused Joey to scream his name aloud, "YUGI!"

Then as Joey shot his essence into Yugi's mouth, Yugi swallowed all of it and then as he release Joey's member, he did not give Joey a chance to move, Yugi said, "I want to make love to you." Joey knew that Yugi needed this, so he nodded his head and as Yugi prepped Joey to accept his own engorged member, Yugi whispered, "I don't know if what I'm doing is right." Joey gasped as he felt Yugi's fingers going into his anus and Joey was able to say, "Keep doing what you're doing, it feels great."

Then when Yugi could not stand it anymore, he pulled his fingers out and inserted his member into Joey, they both gasped, and then Yugi started moving in and out of Joey and then just as they both started going up in flames, Yugi screamed out, "JOEY!"

Then Joey again yelled, "YUGI!" then Yugi filled Joey with his essence and he reached between them and took Joey's member into his hand and started masturbating Joey until he shot all over their bodies. Yugi pulled out of Joey and Joey rolled over, took Yugi into his arms, kissed him, and said, "I love you Yug." Then they curled up together and went to sleep, for the first time since all of this happened, both Yugi and Joey were able to sleep, really sleep.

When Yugi and Joey left the living room, Yami caught a glimpse of Yugi's troubled face. Yami knew that Yugi had questions about what happened, but he could not tell either Yugi or Joey. Roland, Daniel, Seto and Yami all knew that what was said at Duke's place would stay there. Yami got up and walked outside, and Seto followed to find out what was wrong. "Yami, what's wrong?" Seto asked.

Yami had doubled up his fist and was about to strike the side of the house when Seto's question stopped him. Tears filled Yami's eyes and when he turned to face Seto, he said in an emotional voice, "I can't stand to see Yugi's face; he thinks that I'm keeping something from him, and I don't know how long I can keep it up."

Seto walked over to Yami, wrapped his arms around Yami, and softly said, "Maybe if we talk to dad, he can help us come up with some kind of answer that won't hurt Joey or Yugi." They stood there holding onto each other, and then Seto lowered his face and kissed Yami. Then they heard, "Seto and Yami sitting in a tree." They both started laughing and then Seto said, "Little brother, you have one minute to get back inside." Then they heard Mokie's laughter as he ran inside. Helga and Roland were sitting in the family room watching television when Mokie came in from outside, he was laughing about something. As he closed the door, he ran and sat down between them and Helga ruffled his hair and asked, "What have you been up to?"

Mokie giggled and whispered, "I caught Seto and Yami outside and they were kissing." Roland looked at Helga and they too started to laugh, but when the door opened and Seto and Yami came in, Mokie said, "Save me, Seto's going to get me." Roland looked at Seto and Yami, they had been laughing too, and he looked down at his youngest son and said, "Mokuba James you had better tell your brother and Yami that you are sorry for spying on them."

Mokie stood up and walked over to his brother and Yami and said, "I'm sorry for seeing you kissing." Seto looked at Yami then he said, "Get him." Before Mokie could get away, both Seto and Yami had him on the floor and they were tickling him until he begged them to stop. Then Seto picked him up and hugged his little brother and Mokie said, "Thanks for being my brother, I love you Seto." Seto gave him a hug and said, "I love you to Mokie, and I'm proud to be your brother too."

After Mokie went to bed, Seto asked, "Dad, can Yami and I talk to you about something?" Helga excused herself and went to check on Mokie and to see how Joey and Yugi were.

Then Yami said, "Tonight I saw something in Yugi's eyes that is bothering me." Then Roland said, "He's probably wondering what happened when we left, and why you haven't talk to him about it, is that it?"

Yami then shook his head yes, and then he said, "What do I tell him?" Roland then said, "Just tell him that we found out that it was Duke who was out to get Yami to like him and he hired Scarlet or Nurse Sakura to help him. You do not have to go into details what really happened, I know that you might think that you are lying to Yugi, but what you are really doing is keeping him from learning the truth.

Yami thanked him and then he said, "You don't mind that Seto and I are together?" Roland smiled and said, "You both are good for each other just like Joey and Yugi are good for each other." Helga came back into the room and told Roland, "Daniel just called; he said to tell you that he's coming to talk to us about something."

Later that day, there was a knock on the door, when Roland opened the door; he found his brother and sister-in-law standing there. Tears filled Roland's eyes as he said, "Come in." As they went to the family room, Helga looked up and smiled, and then she went over and hugged Daniel and Melissa. As they sat down, Daniel told them how he called the man Helga told him about, and how with his testimony the Feds were able to convict the mob boss and his men. Melissa then said, "When he showed up at my apartment, I thought the worse, but then he explained and well let's just say that that night was like our honeymoon all over."

That night they stayed up late just talking like they use to, then Helga said, "You're staying here, the guest house is ready so here's the key and its so great to have our family together again." So as Roland held his wife in his arms that night, he whispered, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, someone up there knew that I needed you and they sent you down her to find me."

Helga kissed him and said, "I could say the same about you, now my darling if you don't make love to me I'm going to attack you, so get with it."

The next morning when Mokie came into the kitchen, he could not believe his eyes, there sitting at the table was his Uncle Daniel and Aunt Melissa. Mokie ran over and hugged both Daniel and Melissa and he said, "How long are you staying?" Melissa wrapped her arms around Mokie and said, "How long do you want us to stay?" Mokie said, "Forever."

When everyone came, down to breakfast, Seto's eyes fill with tears, he went over, hugged, and kissed both Daniel and Melissa and then he turned to Yami, Yugi and Joey and said, "This is our Aunt Melissa, you all already know our Uncle Daniel." Yugi, Joey and Yami all nodded their heads, and then Melissa said, "Any friends of my nephew are friends of mine."

The next day, Yami and Seto go to talk to Joey and Yugi. They went up to their bedroom and when Joey let them in, Seto said, "Joey will you please go sit beside Yugi. The reason we are here is that we know that both of you have questions about what happened when we went to talk to Duke.

Yugi then said, "Why did the Nurse shoot me?" Seto then said, "She was hired by Duke, you see Duke was infatuated with Yami, he thought that Yami was his, and you were in the way, so if Scarlet got rid of you then Yami would go to Duke and he'd win."

Joey was watching Seto and Yami, he knew that they were not telling Yugi the real reason, and in a way, he was glad. Joey had always thought that when they found out that Duke wanted Yami to live at his place, that Duke was probably the one who hired the men to rape Yugi, that Yugi was suppose to die that day.

While Yami and Yugi were talking, Joey walked over to Seto and said, "I know that what Yami's telling Yugi isn't the real truth, I want to thank you and Yami for what you did, I know that it cost both of you a lot, you two are the best friends that Yug and I could ever have. I also want to thank your dad and mom; they were there for both of us and never asked for anything in return."

Tears filled Seto's eyes as he listened to what Joey said, and then he held out his hand and when Joey shook it, Seto said, "You're welcome, and I want to thank you for not asking what really happened."

When Yami and Seto left, Yugi walked over to Joey and he said, "I know that Yami was lying to me, but I love him for it." Joey took Yugi into his arms and he said, "They love us and that's what matters." Then Joey kissed Yugi.

After they left the room, Yami and Seto went downstairs and as they walked into the family room, they laughed, Mokie had gotten out his WII game and was challenging his mom to a game of baseball, and Helga was beating his butt. Yami looked up at Seto and said, "I love you, thanks for coming after me that day. I was so confused and didn't know what the hell to do." Seto then lowered his head and kissed Yami. From behind them they heard, "Get a room."

They jumped and looked at Roland, who was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. Then Seto and Yami started laughing and Mokie said, "Hey big brother, I bet I can beat you." Seto smiled at his brother, went over, took the controller from his mom, and as Yami sat down next to Roland they all laughed as they watched both brothers playing the game.

Joey and Yugi came downstairs and hearing the laughter, they went to the family room and as they stood there watching, Joey put his arm around Yugi and whispered, "Tomorrow maybe we should go talk to grandpa." Yugi looked up at Joey and said, "Maybe we can move in to the Game Shop."

The next day, Yugi and Joey talked to Yami and Seto, Yugi told them, "Joey and I are going to go back to the Game Shop, we need to have some time alone and I know that Grandpa will be glad to have us back there." Yami's eyes filled with tears and he said, "Yugi, I'm so glad that you and Joey have each other, if either of you need anyone to talk to, just call and Seto and I will be there." Yugi hugged Yami and then he and Joey left.

Solomon has accepted that Yugi and Joey are together; he has decided to join Professor Hawkins in Egypt and has left Yugi in charge of the Game Shop.

Yami and Seto have decided to live at the Manor; they are now engaged to get married. Daniel and Melissa now live in a nice house not far from the family. Mokie is happy; his entire family is now together.

Helga is sitting in the kitchen looking at picture of her family, she remembers how one woman came into her house, and she nearly destroyed her family. Helga told Roland, "Under no circumstance is anyone ever to come into the house, if anyone needs anything I will be here." Roland went over, took her into his arms, and kissed her and he agrees with her.

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with this story..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, sherabo, TheFemalePharaoh and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
